Total Drama: Back to Camp
by TheAllTimeGreatest
Summary: Taking Total Drama back to its roots, 18 contestants will battle it out amongst each other at Camp Marikawa, betrayals, rivalries, friendships, and romances ensured! Water becomes everyone's adversary in a high stakes lake race as several campers struggle to stay afloat! A twist is introduced, and two campers form an alliance that can influence the game! 16 campers remaining!
1. Prelude: Application

A camera faded in on the entrance to what seemed like an old camp, flanked by tall and proud oak trees which shined with the sunlight's rays.

"Summer camp." A deep, soothing voice announced. The camera then cut to pictures of people canoeing on a lake.

"A time for fun."

The next shot was of the same campers playing a game of Capture the Flag.

"A time for excitement."

The next shot was of the campers sitting around the fire, roasting marshmallows and laughing with each other, each of them having a seemingly good time.

"A time for relaxation."

The camera then focused on a setting sun over the quiet lake waters, the picture fading out with the sun.

"But not for 18 willing competitors…"

Then, the camera cut to the front of said camp at noon, where a very familiar man with raven colored hair and a five o' clock shadow popped into view, his arms splayed to his sides.

"You got that right, strange voiceover guy!" The man started, "What's up, viewing world? This is the one, the only, host of Total Drama, Chris McLean! And boy, have we got a show for you!"

The host motioned to the camp behind him, which was shown in a wide shot.

"The camp you see here will be the setting for the unprecendented sixth season of Total Drama! This…is Camp Marikawa!"

Various shots of the camp were shown, including old cabins, a mess hall of the same build, and a lake surrounded on its edges by trees.

"This will be the site where 18 brand new campers will compete in the most dramatic, most intense, most thrilling season of Total Drama EVER!" Chris emphasized that last word. The camera cut back to Chris.

"There will be alliances, romance, backstabbing deceit, challenges designed to push our contestants to their breaking point, and most importantly, drama like you have never seen before!" Chris described, sounding more exciting with each idea.

"So, what are you waiting for? Send in an application today, and become a part of the newest season of the greatest reality TV show ever created! This is…"

"Total…

"Drama…

"Back to Camp!"

* * *

 ** _Hello, everyone! This is TheAllTimeGreatest, and after submitting numerous applications and reading as many stories, I have decided to try my hand at a Total Drama SYOC story! 18 campers, 9 guys and 9 girls, will battle it out for one million dollars in a season that takes Total Drama back to its roots!_**

 ** _A few rules:_**

 ** _1: Send all applications through PM. Any application that is sent through Reviews will not be considered._**

 ** _2: Be creative! I'm looking for a very diverse set of unique characters. Do not give me generic characters!_**

 ** _3: No Gary Stus or Mary Sues. Every character has flaws, I expect yours to have some as well._**

 ** _4\. You may only send in up to two characters._**

 ** _5\. Have fun!_**

* * *

List of campers:

Guys:

1\. Kai St. Clare, The Socialite. 18. Created by Update Username xx.

2\. Shin Espenæs, The Curious Investigator. 18. Created by Seven Alice.

3\. Kyle Ziktor, The Extroverted Nerd. 18. Created by xXRocketShark216Xx.

4\. Jason Jones, The Overprotective Brother. 18. Created by thegirlwholived91.

5\. Elliot Robinson, The Underdog. 16. Created by Bloodylilcorpse.

6\. Iain O'Sullivan, The Vagabond. 17. Created by Obsidios.

7\. Chadwick O'Sullivan, The Proverbial Baby Brother. 16. Created by Obsidios.

8\. Adam Erbert, The PC Music DJ. 18. Created by CodyOnTheBounce T.V.

9\. Pax Hem, The Sweet Dork. 17. Created by Maddz Writes

Girls:

1\. Brittany Drake, The Girl With A Dark Secret. 16. Created by Liz The Sweet Writer.

2\. Amaryllis Delaney, The Ingenuous Farm Girl. 17. Created by pizzawizz.

3\. Violet Payapa, The Humble Braniac. 17. Created by PTSDFlippy.

4\. Sereina Vash, The Theater Kid. 17. Created by POMForever.

5\. Roxanne Davison, The Cute Bruiser. 16. Created by Bloodylilcorpse.

6\. Cynthia Lawson, The Hyperactive Detective. 16. Created by SevereWizardShark.

7\. Emily Jones, The Sarcastic Bookworm. 16. Created by thegirlwholived91.

8\. Marisa Harper, The Pop-Star. 16. Created by GirlPower54

9\. Yvette Riviere, The Neurotic Albino Photographer. 16. Created by Sleep Arypsure

* * *

 _ **Applications are now closed! Originally, I had stated that both submitting and having two characters accepted were slim. However, due to the small amount of male characters I received and how detailed and descriptive they were, I decided to accept both.**_

 _ **Happy submitting, and I'll see you all in the first episode!**_

 _ **This is TheAllTimeGreatest signing off!**_


	2. Episode 1: The Showdown Begins! (Part 1)

The sun began shining on the tall trees and the even taller cliffs of the landscape. The sky was as blue as the lake situated around the area. In front of the sign that hung over a fence by two poles, was a man with raven locks and a five o'clock shadow, a blue shirt with a long sleeved white shirt underneath, and cargo pants. He stood with his back towards the camera, looking up at the sign.

"Wow, it's been a while since we've gone to camp. But, I guess everything comes full circle in the end." The man said, before turning around to reveal Chris McLean. He wore a pair of Aviator sunglasses, flashing his million dollar smile to the camera.

"What's up, everybody? You know who I am, the host with the absolute most, Chris McLean," Chris announced, talking off his sunglasses, "and I'm coming to you from Camp Marikawa, some old and worn out summer camp on the shores of Lake Huron here in Michigan! Last time you saw this pretty face," Chris stopped to flash his pearly whites, "Shawn faced off against Sky in a race to a million dollars on one crazy, animatronic island! In the end, Shawn ended up beating Sky and taking home the cold hard cash, along with a girl. Not too shabby."

"But, that was months ago. Now, it is time for a brand-new season of the greatest reality show to ever grace television airwaves!" Chris continued as he walked through the entrance to the camp, showing the surroundings of forest and sparse dirt paths.

"This time around, we have 18 brand new campers who are coming here to compete for the ultimate prize of…"

The camera cut to a platform containing stacks upon stacks of bills, as Chris told how much it was worth.

"ONE! MILLION! DOLLARS!"

The bus, a rather mediocrely built vehicle, was seen travelling down a dirt road towards the campgrounds. The inside of the bus was shown, housing 18 teenagers, as Chris narrating via voiceover.

"They all come from different walks of life, but one simple thing has brought them here: To show everyone else that they have what it takes to beat the competition and take home the grand prize."

"Welcome to the latest installment of the most dramatic TV show on Earth! Welcome to…"

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"Back to Camp!"

* * *

(Theme song will be written for next chapter)

* * *

"Welcome back!" Chris said, "It's time to meet our campers for this season!"

The bus carrying he contestants stopped in front of the entrance to the campgrounds. The doors opened to reveal Chef Hatchett in a bus driver's uniform, his perpetual annoyed expression on his face. He exited the bus and walked up to Chris.

"Chris, why'd you tell these brats not to speak at all?" Chef asked.

"I couldn't risk not capturing a single second of drama. Let's save that all for when the game really begins." Chris justified.

"But it was so gosh darn awkward in there. Plus, it was nearly an hour long drive!" Chef spoke up.

"Don't worry, Chef," Chris said, patting the larger man on the shoulder, "It will all pay off eventually."

The first contestant disembarked from the bus. He was extremely tall, standing at 6'3". He has lightly tanned skin and tousled light brown hair in medium length. He has almond shaped and bright blue in colour. He has neat but thick eyebrows, long yet thin eyelashes, a defined jawline, a mischievous smile/grin/smirk, aligned white teeth with strangely sharp canines and dimples on either sides of his cheeks. Three piercings and a notable scar on his jaw are the most notable features of his face. He wears a plain shirt with a Dolce & Gabbana Marlon Brando hoodie and a Valentino appliqué camouflage bomber jacket with black skinny jeans and Balmain Taiga Ranger boots on his feet. He seemed to exude an aura of self-confidence.

"Kai! What's up, man? Enjoy the ride?" Chris asked.

"Not really. What's up with the no talking rule? Do you know how awkward it was? You could cut the silence with a knife." Kai said.

"See? He gets it!" Chef told Chris, who simply put a hand up to silence the two.

"Relax, Kai. It will all be explained soon enough. Go stand over by the entrance." Chris said, pointing to the arch formed by the sign.

"Cool." Kai said, picking up his luggage and walking towards the entrance.

The second contestant stepped off the bus, the puffs of her hair bouncing with each step. She stood at 5'4" and has an average yet somewhat muscular body type and a warm brown skin tone. She wore a white T-shirt with faded blue ankle-length denim overalls, with white mid-calf length socks and a pair of brown mid-calf length leather cowboy boots. She had a big smile on her face and seemed to take in her surroundings.

"Wow…" The girl breathed, a southern drawl apparent in her dialect.

"Taking in the view, Amaryllis?" Chris asked.

"Yeah! When you're a small-town girl like me, even the smaller things seem to amaze you." Amaryllis said.

"We'll make sure to show you all the 'great things,' this place has to offer." Chris said, his voice changing tones with the words, "great things," implying sarcasm on his end, something the girl did not pick up on. She simply walked to the entrance and stood by Kai, offering him a hand.

"Hi! I'm Amaryllis!" Amaryllis introduced. Kai extended his own hand and shook hers.

"Kai. Seems like your first time truly seeing the world." Kai said, noticing her earlier surprise.

"Yup! It's really exciting," Amaryllis said, "That's why I signed up for this show, you know."

Back with Chris…

"Welcome to camp, Brittany!" Chris introduced a girl with a peach skin tone and a black ponytail. She wore a trendy black top, with a white ruffled skirt, a pair of white socks, and white studded sneakers. She stood 5'8" and had teal eyes that seem endless if you stared into them for long enough.

"Great to be here, Chris! Looking forward to a great competition." Brittany said, a smile across her face and a pep in her step.

"I hope by 'great,' you mean intense and full of drama, because that's what we have in store!" Chris said, a beaming smile of his own radiating.

"Sure. Let's go with that." Brittany said, ambling over to the entrance, trying to smile despite her definition of a great competition being nowhere near what the host described.

The next contestant looked like someone straight out of a laboratory. His pale skin color contrasts with that of his ash-colored shaggy hair. He is tall, yet lanky. Round orange sunglasses adorn his face, along with blue eyes that seem to pulsate. He wears a white lab coat, a black dress shirt and a crimson vest underneath, alongside a loose, grey tie. He has a pair of navy blue earphones hanging loosely over his shoulders, black pants with a small notebook and brown boots with belts. He was carefully jotting down something in this notebook.

"Shin, I see the research has already begun, I assume?" Chris asked.

"Indeed," Shin spoke, a sophisticated voice escaping his lips, "The environment around the Great Lakes is, without a doubt, a true national treasure worthy of being studied. Very intriguing." He continued taking notes of the surrounding landscape, absentmindedly picking up his bags and carrying them over to the entrance, Chris just looking at Shin with a weirded-out expression.

"I see you are my competition, I genuinely hope the best among us wins." Shin declares.

"No doubt that's going to be me." Kai said, jutting both thumbs at himself.

"In your dreams, fashion diva." Brittany said with a smirk, rolling her eyes comically as Kai's cockiness.

"Hey, it can't hurt to be confident, huh?" Kai asked, both Amaryllis and Brittany nodding their heads in agreement. They couldn't argue with that logic. Meanwhile, Shin kept taking notes of the exchange without them seeing.

Meanwhile, contestant number five had arrived. Her skin is a pale milky white, and she has a tattoo that wraps around her left arm and says, "Sometimes all it takes is a voice, one voice that becomes a hundred, then a thousand, unless it's silenced". Her dark hazel eyes glimmer in the noon sunlight, and her brown hair is kept in a French braid that rests on her shoulder. She was fairly short, standing at 5'3". She wore a white short sleeved sweetheart blouse, a red bandanna that's rolled and tied around her neck, a dark gray pinstripe vest, black skinny jeans, and black flats.

It appeared, however, that she was crying.

"Huh?" Chris said, cocking an eyebrow in confusion at the sniffling girl, "Uh, Sereina? What's wrong with you? You were fine at the bus station?"

"It's nothing, really," Sereina said, wiping the tears from her eyes, "I just…I just feel a bit homesick, you know, I've never been this far away from home, and…I just…" That's all she choked out before she started crying again. Chris groaned in annoyance.

"Listen, why did you sign up for this show then? I mean, did you think your parents were going to be able to-" Just then, Chris stopped dead in his tracks when she suddenly went from crying to giggling.

"What the…?" Chef asked, Chris shrugging his shoulders.

"Dude, come on, I was acting!" Sereina said, holding her hand to her mouth to try and stifle her giggles.

"You were? But…the tears, the sobbing…" Chris stuttered.

"That was too easy." Sereina laughed, taking her belongings and walking towards the other four, the host begrudgingly admitting to himself that she was pretty good.

"So…are you really ok?" Amaryllis asked the actress.

"Of course! I signed up for this show to actually get AWAY from my parents." Sereina responded.

"But you made it sound so convincing." Amaryllis said.

"That means it worked." Sereina said to the small-town girl.

"Most impressive," Shin said to the actress, "You must have taken years and years to perfect your craft."

"You know what they say. 'Practice makes perfect.'" Sereina said.

"Very true. Very true." Shin responded, jotting down more notes on the side.

The next contestant was a male who stood at 6'0", which made Chris wonder if he deliberately picked really tall guys to compete. He was tall yet lean, but still had a muscular stature. His long black hair fell past his cheeks and his black hoodie hung of his shoulders in a baggy manner. He wore cargo shorts and black high-top tennis shoes on his feet.

"Kyle, our resident nerd boy," Chris jeered, a smile on his face. However, his smile turned to a look of confusion when he saw what Kyle looked like, "Um, where's your glasses?"

"Excuse me?" Kyle asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Your glasses. I mean, all nerds have glasses. And pimples. And a sense of awkwardness around others. All that. Where is it?" Chris asked.

"Just because I'm a 'nerd' doesn't mean I look like a stereotypical one." Kyle said, picking up his things and strolling towards the entrance.

"Don't mind him, he's always like that." Kai said, extending his hand, "I'm Kai."

"Kyle," The Extroverted Nerd introduced, shaking his hand, "And yeah, I've watched this show enough to know that. It doesn't bother me that much."

"HIII-YAH!"

"WOAH!"

Those at the entrance were startled for a moment before directing their attention to the commotion, which came in the form of the seventh contestant. Standing at a measly 5'1", her stand out feature was her fiery red hair that curled towards the end, falling towards her shoulders. Her fair skin brought out her jade green eyes. Her double strapped red top laid under black fishnets. A red, black, and white plaid mini skirt covered the top half of her legs. A choker was wrapped around her neck, and black platform boots covered her feet. Chris had stepped back in fear when the girl jumped off the bus, unleashing a kick to the air dangerously close to Chris.

"Roxanne!" Chris nearly shouted, "What did I tell you about the kicking and yelling?"

"Uh…" Roxanne thought, "Save it for the competition?"

"Exactly! We need a lot of that for primetime ratings." Chris said.

"You're no fun!" Roxanne said, fake-lunging at Chris a second time, who flinched like a wimp. Roxanne laughed before going to stand by the entrance, the others laughing a bit.

"Moving on…" Chris said, fixing his hair before introducing the eighth contestant. As he turned around, however, he was staring face to face with a magnifying glass, jumping back once again in surprise. The young woman behind the magnifying glass was the shortest so far, standing at a puny 4'10". She wore what looked like a brown suit and khakis, and brown shoes on her feet. Her hair was black and tied back in a ponytail. She was Caucasian and had light green eyes. Presently, she had a stern look on her face.

"What is it with kids these days?" Chris asked Chef.

"Not my problem. You're the one who picked them." Chef responded.

"Yet another case solved for Cynthia Lawson, the World's Greatest Detective!" Cynthia declared.

"What mystery?" Chris asked.

"The mystery of where this season takes place. If my deductions are correct, we should be at the renowned Camp Marikawa, located on Lake Huron, no?" Cynthia deducted.

"Uh, yeah. It was on the application…and the commercial…and the promo for this season, remember?" Chris asked the girl.

"A likely story." Pocketing her magnifying glass, the young detective made her way towards the others.

"I quite admire your skills. Your attention to details is most impressive." Shin said to Cynthia.

"Thanks! Are you a scientist or something?" Cynthia asked, noticing his lab coat.

"But of course! The dedication I possess to the world of science and discovery is very important to me, like how I assume your dedication to detective work is important to you." Shin said.

"Finally! Someone who understands me!" Cynthia said, then turned to the camera, "Take that, mom and dad! I've got a top-notch scientist on my side!"

The next contestant was a Latino male with black, spiked hair, with unpronounced freckles on his face. He wears a white t-shirt, with two red and blue stripes emblazoned on the sleeves, blue jeans, and sneakers on his feet. He stood at 5'9", the shortest of the boys so far. He was currently being chased out of the bus by an unknown, off-screen assailant, also inside the bus.

"Damnit! I said it was a joke! Calm down!" The boy yelled, trying to pacify whoever it was that was distressing him.

"It's the same damn joke that you've said about me a hundred times before! It's getting annoying!"

The second voice was feminine, and revealed herself to be a 5'2" Caucasian girl with slightly pale skin. With short length, black, curly hair, a white hoodie was what she wore, along with a pair of ripped jeans and black Converse sneakers. She had a rather annoyed look on her face, her arms crossed tightly to further show her cross expression.

"Can't you take a joke?!" The boy asked angrily.

"Yes! But the same one you've done over and over again?! Not so much!" The girl growl, going nose to nose with the boy.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA!" Chris said, getting in between the two and waving his arms, "Jason! Emily! Didn't we say to save all this fighting for the REAL competition, i.e., those guys?" Chris pointed to the others by the gate, who meekly waved at the fighting duo.

"Yeah…b-but…this kid gets on my nerves!" Emily said, pointing to Jason.

"YOU get on my nerves even MORE!" Jason fired back. Chris could not help but smile.

"Ah, sibling rivalry! It's as old as time itself, but it sure makes for great ratings!" Chris said, "Now, go make yourselves comfortable OVER THERE!" Chris pointed to the entrance, while the two siblings begrudgingly dropped their spat and gathered their luggage, walking to the entrance with the others.

The eleventh contestant had made it out of the bus. She had lightly tanned white skin with a brown ponytail. She wore a hot pink dress with a black skirt and brown sneakers, along with black socks. She had a sort of fierce look in her eyes as she stepped off the vehicle.

"Violet," Chris greeted, "I see your readier than ever."

"Well, I mean, I hope to do good. Winning sounds nice, but just being here is great." Violet said, a slight smirk on her face.

"Modest. Get it all out of your system now, Violet, because in Total Drama, there is no room for modesty." Chris said, directing Violet as to where to take her stuff.

The next contestant made their way off the bus. He stood at a very tiny 4'7", the smallest of the contestants so far. He was Caucasian and very slim and lanky for someone of his stature. His hair consisted of sandy block locks curled into a heaping, unkempt mess atop his head, which falls past his neckline. He wears a faded dark gray, "The Beatles," t-shirt, jeans with holes in the knees, and brown sneakers with white socks. Chris grinned. He could feel the short jokes coming already.

"Hey there, Elliot," Chris said, "Welcome to Total Drama. I just hope you don't come up…short on the show." Chris proceeded to laugh at his own joke. Meanwhile, Elliot narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"Haha," Elliot said dryly, "Like I haven't heard THAT lame one before. If you're going to come up with a joke about my height, at least put some thought into it that exceeds that of a second grader."

This quip had Chef laughing, doubling over holding his stomach. Chris looked surprised at the kid who just dissed him. Even some of the contestants were laughing.

"Nice one, kid." Roxanne said, offering a high five, which Elliot offers up by jumping up to meet Roxanne halfway.

"Thanks," Elliot said, "Believe me, it isn't the first time someone has made fun of my height. I'm used to it by now."

"Don't let them get to you," Brittany said, "I think your height makes you look cute!"

Elliot couldn't help but blush. No one as pretty as Brittany had ever complimented him that way before.

"If we could move on now…" Chris said threw gritted teeth.

And move on they did! The following contestant was up next. A boy of 5'10" stepped off the bus. His blonde hair was shaved on the sides, but rather long in the middle. His baby blue eyes, cream colored skin, and statuesque body build seemed to make the girls swoon (except Violet, who remained steadfast). The blue tank top he wore had a cat saying, "A-meow-zing!" something the girls found adorable. Cargo shorts and black sneakers covered his lower body.

"Ladies and gentleman, our resident DJ, Adam!" Chris announced, "Got any sick beats you want to lay down?"

At first, Adam cringed at Chris' attempts to sound cool, but then said, "Do I!" Adam then took out his phone and pressed a button. All of a sudden, a remix of Kid Cudi's "Pursuit of Happiness," blared from the bus speakers! Chris and Chef had to cover their ears from the sheer volume. Hell, even the contestants at the gate had to block their eardrums in order to save them from bursting!

"OK! OK!" Chris shouted over the music, "WE GET IT! YOU'RE AMAZINGLY TALENTED! JUST GO STAND OVER THERE!"

Adam turned off the music, "I uploaded that on the way here! Nothing like making a grand entrance!" Adam went over to the others.

"WHOEVER PLAYED THAT, YOU'RE DEAD!"

The scream of a threat silenced everyone. It turns out not EVERYONE was impressed by the DJ's skills. A girl stomped off the bus. Her blue eyes and black hair stood out as contrasts to each other. She wore a pink shirt, blue jeans, and red running shoes. Currently, however, those blue eyes might have well turned red due to the anger inside them.

"Hold up, Marisa," Chris said, stopping the girl dead in her tracks, "We can't have you killing each other now…you can do that later in the show!"

"Ugh," Marisa held her ears, "That music nearly blew my eardrums out!"

"I thought you'd like it considering you're a pop star and all." Chris countered.

"I play POP music! Not EDM, or electronic, or PC, or whatever you want to call that kind of music! I was right NEXT to the speaker!" Marisa yelled.

"Sheesh, alright. Go stand over there," Chris pointed to the gate, "Preferably somewhere NOT near Adam."

Marisa grabbed her things and went as Chris told her to. As she walked there, Adam had a sheepish look on his face.

"Sorry…" Adam apologized, which Marisa responded to by turning away from him and crossing her arms.

"Our next contestant is-AHHHH! GHOST!" Chris said, shrieking in horror as he saw the next contestant.

She had skin as white as snow, and equally pale hair, with pink eyes that radiated against her pale complexion. She was very small, as if she had no muscle whatsoever. She wore a tan boater's hat on her head, with a red ribbon, a brown cargo jacket over a white t-shirt with a red silhouette of a dog, a knee length gray skirt with a pair of black leggings, as well as black shoes. She also had a camera around her neck.

"U-uh…no. I-I-I'm not a ghost," The girl said, waving her hands, "My name is Y-Y-Yvette."

"Oh! Phew!" Chris sighed in relief, wiping his forehead, "Scared me there for a second."

"I-I'm sorry! I d-d-didn't mean to!" Yvette said.

"It's fine. Just go stand over there with the others." Chris said, to which Yvette complied. She kept taking pictures of the environment with her camera.

"I see you enjoy taking pictures of nature." Shin said as she stood by him. Yvette was intimidated by his height.

"U-um…yeah," Yvette said shakily, "I'm a p-photographer. Taking pictures h-helps me focus and s-stay calm and all."

"Very interesting," Shin said, "You must show me sometime."

"O-oh, maybe." Yvette responded, looking away, while Shin wrote down more notes on his pad.

The next contestant makes his way off the bus. He stood at 6'4", but looked rather scrawny for someone of his stature. He wears a dark grey hoodie and faded blue jeans, along with white tennis shoes. He is Caucasian and has messy, short brown hair.

"Pax," Chris grinned "What's up, dude?"

"Nothing much." Pax said simply.

"Excited about the competition?" Chris asked.

"Yeah. It's what I signed on for." Pax said simply once more. This was followed by an awkward silence before he made his way over to the others at the gate.

"Uhhhhh…ok?" Chris said, confused, "We're down to our last two contestants, and trust me, we truly saved the BEST for last."

"Uh-oh…" Chef said, knowing full and well what was coming.

"Let's welcome our next contestant, Chadwick!" Chris announced.

Inside the bus, a small boy with well-kept red hair, pale skin, and freckles stood up at the front of the bus. He was dressed more regally than the others, wearing a white button-up dress shirt, green slacks, brown loafers, and a blazer containing a crest of sorts. Buttoning up his blazer, he grabbed his things from the overhead compartment over his seat and began to make his way off the bus.

Until…

"Chadwick?"

The moment Chadwick heard his name, he froze. It was not because someone called his name, he was used to that. It was due to the fact that the voice that called him belonged to someone VERY familiar. Turning around, Chadwick saw a boy who looked much like him, only taller. He had the same red hair, pale skin, and freckles, but wore entirely different clothes. He wears moss-colored chaps, calf-length traveling boots made of brown leather, and a well-worn white tunic underneath a turtle-green poncho decorated with a floral pattern that matches his family's crest, the same crest on Chadwick's blazer. He wore a white rose in the pocket of the tunic as well.

"S-Sully?" Chadwick stuttered.

Sully stood up and, after noticing Chadwick, immediately got his things and stormed off the bus, an angry look on his face. Bumping shoulders with Chadwick, he pushed him aside and threw his things down and walked right up to Chris, going nose-to-nose with him.

"You son of a bitch!" Sully spat, "You did this, didn't you?!"

"Guilty as charged. You think I would pass this opportunity up? Just imagine the ratings, Sully!" Chris justified.

"To Hell with your goddamn ratings! You honestly expect me to breath the same air as HIM?!" Sully said with spite, pointing to Chadwick, who himself just disembarked from the bus.

"Sully, please…" Chadwick pleaded, laying his hand on Sully's shoulder. Sully, however, would have none of it, whirling on Chadwick and going nose to nose with him.

"Don't 'please' me!" Sully yelled, "You don't get to make up for what you did!"

"Haven't I explained plenty of times before that I'm sorry?" Chadwick responded.

"Yes, and it will NEVER be enough!" Sully screamed, taking his things and moving away from Chadwick. The other contestants moved away slightly from Sully, not wanting to set off someone who looked as physically able as him. Chadwick, however, sighed.

"Relax, Chadwick," Chris said, "It will all make sense eventually."

"Whatever…" Chadwick replied, taking his own things and going over to the gate, on the opposite side of Sully.

Chris looked at the contestants and grinned. He knew, for a fact, this was going to be one hell of a season!

* * *

After the commercial break, the contestants were now located at what seemed like a dirt pit with a large bonfire pit in the center. It front of it was 9 stumps, where half of the contestants sat, while the rest stood. Chris stood in front of them.

"Welcome to a place known as Camp Marikawa!" Chris said, "This place will not just be your home for the rest of the game, but it will be your battlefield, per se. The location where all 18 of your will battle it out for the grand prize…"

Chris took out a metal case and opened it, revealing stacks of cash.

"Of ONE. MILLION. DOLLARS!"

The contestants cheered at the sight of the money they would be playing for. In the end, all the torture they would be put through and put each other through would be worth it.

"Everyone around you will be considered either your friend or enemy. But remember, in the end, only one of you, friend or foe, will be able to claim this cash as your own." Chris said, "Now, let's divide you guys up into teams."

Chef walked in, carrying two trays of eggs, one in each hand.

"Chef here has two trays of eggs. Each of them containing two different colors of paint. You'll all take one, and whatever color of paint is in your egg will be the team you will be assigned to."

Everyone took an egg from the tray.

"Now, on the count of three, you will all break your eggs at the same time. Ready? One…two…THREE!" Chris said.

However, at the count of three, the eggs exploded before anyone got a chance to break them. The explosion planted the paint on everyone's faces, much to their annoyance. The colors were navy blue and bright green. Chris proceeded to laugh.

"Ha! Worth it! Now, those whose eggs contained navy blue paint, come stand to my left."

At that, Shin, Yvette, Pax, Marisa, Adam, Amaryllis, Iain, Brittany, and Jason went over to Chris' left at his beckoning, all of them wiping the paint from their faces.

"The rest of you splattered with bright green paint, stand on my right!"

The rest of them, Chadwick, Roxanne, Kyle, Emily, Kai, Violet, Elliot, Cynthia, and Sereina went over to Chris' right, they too trying to rid themselves of paint.

"Those to my left," Chris said, tossing them a rolled up navy blue piece of fabric, "You will be officially known as…"

The nine unrolled the fabric to reveal a navy blue flag with a depiction of a swordfish jumping from the water, it's spike poised and ready to strike!

"The Mighty Marlins!"

The nine nodded in approval of the apropos team name.

"The rest of you," Chris said, tossing them a rolled up bright green piece of fabric, "You nine will be referred to as…"

The nine undid their fabric to reveal a bright green flag with a picture of a green rhino charging.

"The Raging Rhinos!"

They too nodded in approval, while the other nine looked rather jealous of the cool team name.

"You guys have 20 minutes to go and unpack. The cabins are located not too far from here. Then, it's time for the first challenge! Also, the confessional for this season, is much like any other traditional Total Drama season, located right in the outhouse near the cabins! Use it to dish out anything you want to the viewing world, or just say whatever you need to say. Unfiltered." Chris stressed that last word.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

"WHOO!" Roxanne said, pumping both fists up in jubilation, "This season's gonna rock! I can't wait to get into the challenges. I'm about to show the world that Roxanne Davison is in this thing to win it!"

 **End Confessional:  
**

* * *

 **Confessional:**

"Total Drama, baby!" Kai said, cracking his knuckles, "A game like no other is what they say about this show. And believe me, I'm a guy like no other, so this place is perfect for a guy like me. It's gonna be a wild ride!"

 **End Confessional**

* * *

 **Confessional:**

"Hey everybody," Amaryllis said, waving at the camera, "I'm Amaryllis, and I'm just so excited to be here. Coming from a small farm town means you don't get to see the world a lot, so this is a surreal first time experience. I can't wait for what's down the road."

 **End Confessional**

* * *

 **Confessional:**

"Hmph!" Sully scoffed, "That damn Chadwick, thinks he can just show up here and pretend like nothing ever happened! No way, not on my watch. As far as I'm concerned, he's not even a concern to me. At least we are on separate teams."

 **End Confessional**

* * *

 **Confessional:**

"After being here an extensive amount of time," Cynthia said, scoping the outhouse with her magnifying glass, "I can conclude that Cynthia Lawson…is going to WIN THE MILLION DOLLARS! Case closed!"

 **End Confessional**

* * *

 **Mighty Marlins Cabin, Guys Side**

On the guys side, Shin moved his things to the top bunk of a bed, being rather tall meant that the bottom bunk would be quite uncomfortable.

"Is this one taken?" A voice asked Shin, prompting the boy to turn around to see Pax standing there with his luggage.

"Not at all. Go right ahead. Pax, right?" Shin asked for the boy's name.

"Yeah, nice to meet you…Shin?" Pax asked, shaking the boy's hand.

"I saw how you handled your conversation with Chris. I understand he might be difficult to talk with." Shin said.

"Yeah…" Pax said, scratching the back of his head, "If I know anything about Chris from this show, it is to steer clear of him at all times."

"Isn't that the truth?" Shin said with a laugh.

"But we do need him for the million dollars, though." Adam said, bringing his luggage into the cabin and setting it down on the bottom bunk.

"That is true." Jason said as well, "This competition is going to be heating up come the first challenge, and Chris will make sure of that."

"Aw geez…" Pax said, facepalming.

Sully moved into the cabin with his own belongings, while the other four just stared at him like a deer in the headlights.

"What?" Sully asked.

"Dude, what was up with that Chadwick guy back there?" Jason asked.

Sully's face distorted into one of disgust at the mentioning of HIS name.

"It's…it's nothing. Don't worry about it." Sully assured, moving his stuff into the top bunk of a set of beds.

"It didn't seem like nothing." Jason pushed.

"It's…fine." Sully said, in a calm manner, not wanting to aggravate or alienate his teammates with harsh words or yelling.

Adam leaned over to Jason and whispered, "Just let it go man…"

"We respect your right to privacy," Shin said, "If you wish not to tell us, then that's fine. Right, guys?"

"Yeah's" reverberated through the cabin as Sully simply nodded, wondering what the weeks would bring.

* * *

 **Mighty Marlins Cabin, Girls Side**

On the girls' side, Amaryllis was talking with Marisa, "So you're a pop star? That's so cool!"

"Thanks, I get that a lot." Marisa said, enjoying the attention she was getting.

"What's it like to be a pop star?" Amaryllis asked.

"It's cool and all, it's like..."

The conversation seemed to fade out for Yvette, who was simply unpacking her things while the two talked in the background. She never really was good in social situations.

Unfortunately, for her, she would be thrust into one when Brittany approached her.

"Hey!" Brittany greeted happily, to which Yvette jumped in surprise, falling back on her bed.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Did I scare you?" Brittany asked, concerned.

"U-uh…yeah, k-kinda." Yvette admitted.

"Sorry about that, I'm Brittany, by the way!" Brittany greeted.

"Y-Yvette…" The pale girl greeted back.

* * *

 **Raging Rhinos Cabin, Guys Side**

On the guys' side, Chadwick was sitting on his bed, a forlorn look on his face. His efforts to try and get Sully to see reason were all for naught. He sighed and leaned on his right hand.

"Hey man," Kai said, approaching Chadwick, "Don't worry about that guy. Whatever beef you two have, it can't be that bad for you to resolve."

 _I'd beg to differ_ , thought Chadwick.

* * *

 **Confessional**

"Everyone is probably wondering why my conflict with Sully is such a heated one," Chadwick said, "That will be explained enough down the road." He sighed, "These people seem considerate. It's just too bad they'll all have to go down eventually. I have an obligation to fulfill, and anyone who stands in the way of that is an enemy."

 **End Confessional**

* * *

Meanwhile, Elliot and Kyle were discussing amongst each other.

"So people, are always like, 'Elliot, you're too small. You won't win Total Drama.' You know what, I got picked for this show to prove others wrong. I'm not going to back down just yet." Elliot said.

"Nice, man!" Kyle said, "I have people back home rooting for me, but people also against me because they see me as the stereotypical nerd. Well, guess what? We're both going to prove our doubters wrong!"

"Yeah!" Elliot said, and the two exchanged a high five.

* * *

 **Confessional**

"Me and Kyle have a lot in common!" Elliot said, "And trust me, we are going to take this game by storm and show everyone around the world what underdogs are made of!"

 **End Confessional**

* * *

 **Raging Rhinos Cabin, Girls Side**

On the girls' side, Cynthia was busy unpacking her suitcase when a blur of red passed by her and up on the top bunk, landing with a thud! Cynthia jumped a bit, and looking up, saw Roxanne relaxing on the top bunk, her legs crossed and hands behind her head.

"Aren't you going to unpack?" Cynthia asked.

"Nah, I'll do that later. Got plenty of time for that." Roxanne said.

"But-" Cynthia said, before getting cut off.

"No buts," Roxanne said, a finger up, smirking slightly, "It'll happen eventually, don't worry about a thing, hon."

Cynthia was taken aback by the girl's forwardness.

* * *

 **Confessional**

"Ok," Cynthia said, looking around, "Never seen a girl so forward as her."

 **End Confessional**

* * *

Meanwhile, Emily, Violet, and Sereina were having a conversation as well.

"Those two seem like they're going to get along." Emily said sarcastically about Cynthia and Roxanne.

"You're one to talk," Violet said, "What about you and your brother? You seemed to be at each other's throats earlier."

"He can be so annoying sometimes, that's all. We're siblings. Fighting is what we do." Emily justified.

"Yeah, brothers can sometimes be a pain! You must hate each other." Sereina said.

"We don't hate each other. We may pick on one another, but in the end, we have each other's backs, no matter what." Emily fiercly defended.

Sereina inwardly cursed herself. _Not again! That came out wrong!_

Suddenly, in the midst of their conversation, a high pitched whining was heard as the contestants plugged their ears. This was followed by a familiar voice sounding out from the loudspeaker.

"Attention, campers!" Chris addressed, "Unpacking time is over! Meet me at Saginaw Ridge in half an hour for your first challenge. Come prepared, because trust me, it's going to be FUUUUUN!"

"Huh," Roxanne said, sitting up, "That was quick. Guess Chris wants to get things started quick."

"Any idea what the first challenge might be?" Cynthia asked.

"I mean, it's the first one. It can't be THAT hard, right?" Roxanne asked.

* * *

After 30 minutes, the campers were at the base of a sheer cliff that seemed to extend to the heavens.

"Next time I open my mouth like that," Roxanne said to Cynthia, "Please shut me the hell up, ok?"

"Gotcha!" Cynthia said, gulping.

* * *

 **Next time on Total Drama...**

 **...**

 **The season kicks off with the first challenge!**

"Your first challenge is a bit like the first challenge we ever held on Total Drama, but with a twist!" Chris said.

 **Some people excel!**

Adam was shown performing the challenge with ease!

 **While others...not so much!**

Eiliot was shown performing the challenge, before losing his footing, causing him to slip!

 **In the end, the first camper goes home in our first campfire ceremony of the season!**

"The final marshmallow goes to..." Chris says, the two final contestants on the edge of their stumps.

 **Find out next time on...**

 **Total...**

 **Drama...**

 **Back to Camp!**

* * *

 _Campers Remaining:_

 _Mighty Marlins: Shin, Yvette, Pax, Marisa, Adam, Amaryllis, Iain, Brittany, Jason_

 _Raging Rhinos: Chadwick, Roxanne, Kyle, Emily, Kai, Violet, Elliot, Cynthia, Sereina_

 _Eliminated: N/A_

* * *

 ** _AND THAT'S A WRAP ON THE FIRST PART OF EPISODE ONE! I had a great time writing this chapter! Shoot me a review and tell me what you thought of this chapter! Likes? Dislikes? Strengths? Weaknesses? Constructive criticism? Anything you want to tell me via review, tell me! I hold your opinions as my audience in high regards!_**

 ** _Also, I will allow you to provide some confessionals if you want. This is because I feel like the only people who can truly capture the essence of the campers are the people that create them. This is not mandatory, do it at your leisure. PM me these confessionals._**

 ** _On a second note, tell me on your review if I should split each episode into two parts or have the entire episode in one big chapter._**

 ** _On THAT note, I bid you farewell for now! I hope to see all you wonderful peoples in the next chapter!_**

 ** _This is TheAllTimeGreatest signing off!_**


	3. Episode 2: The Showdown Begins! (Part 2)

**Last time on Total Drama: Back to Camp!**

 **18 contestants arrived to face off in our most dramatic season of Total Drama yet!**

 _The camera showed all 18 campers sitting by the campfire._

 **There were fights!**

 _Sully and Chadwick are shown yelling at each other._

 **There were interesting contestants.**

 _Kai, Sereina, and Pax are shown._

 **There were…weird contestants.**

 _Shin, Roxanne, and Cynthia are shown_

 **But that was last week, and this is now! Who will be the first camper to go home in our first campfire ceremony of the season? Find our right now! On...**

 **Total…**

 **Drama…**

 **Back to Camp!**

* * *

 _The theme song started up as a camera popped out of a window of a cabin, lights were hung up on a tree, and a clapboard was shown in front of a camera. Suddenly, the camera began veering through the island, first nearly hitting Chris and Chef before climbing up Saginaw Ridge._

 ** _Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine._**

 _The camera goes over the ridge!_

 ** _You guys are on my mind._**

 _The camera splashes into the water!_

 ** _You asked me what I wanted to be and I think the answer is plain to see._**

 _Adam is shown swimming away from several hungry piranhas, outpacing them rather quickly. Marisa is shown waterskiing across the lake as the piranha suddenly divert their attention from Adam to her as they chomp away at her skis, sending her face first into the water, still holding on to the boat. She sees the deadly fish and screams in terror as the boat drags her away, the piranhas following her._

 ** _I wanna be famous!_**

 _Cynthia was shown using her magnifying glass to observe the fish from dock, until, out of nowhere, a shark comes up and nearly bites her head off, instead, taking part of the dock she was kneeling on. She runs away as Roxanne laughs at the absurdity of the situation, while Violet just rolls her eyes as the detective's foolishness._

 ** _I wanna live close to the sun._**

 _Sully and Chadwick are shown racing downstream in two kayaks, each of them eyeing each other ferociously, using their oars to try and knock the other off course._

 ** _So pack your bags, cause I've already won._**

 _Yvette sits on a log that spans the gap of the river, taking pictures of her surroundings, until the log suddenly breaks, sending her into the water with a splash._

 ** _Everything to prove, nothing in my way, I'll get there one day._**

 _Cut to Kyle and Elliot engaged in an eating contest in the Mess Hall until Kyle starts choking due to eating too fast! Elliot acts quick and slaps him on the back, dislodging the food from his throat, which hits Emily in the face, sending her to the ground._

 ** _I wanna be famous!_**

 _Jason, who was standing beside his sister, suddenly burst out laughing at his sister's misfortune, before the younger sister got up and pounced on her brother, beginning a brawl between the two._

 ** _Na na na na na, na na na na na, na na na na na na!_**

 _Sereina is shown performing some sort of acting exercise for Shin, who is simply taking notes on her performance. Meanwhile, he keeps looking around at his surroundings as well, writing notes about those as well. Amaryllis and Pax are shown, the latter showing the former about the outside world, showing her his phone and laptop, while Amaryllis looks in fascination!_

 ** _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_**

 _Shots of challenges throughout the season are shown, such as Sully and Chadwick facing off on a platform with practice swords, both teams rowing boats across Lake Huron, and Adam and Kai facing off in an obstacle course._

 ** _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_**

 _A shot of all the campers, each time cutting to the faces of determination on certain ones, are shown running across the sands of the cove on the campgrounds, before the scene becomes night time, showing Kai and Brittany around a campfire looking into one another's eyes, before Chris shows up in between them for a group shot of the entire cast whistling, as the camera pans out to show all of them around the campfire, the title of the show on a sign above them._

* * *

The 18 campers stood at the bottom of the sheer cliff, its size foreboding and intimidating.

"Pretty high, huh?" Chris asked, walking to view.

"Yeah…" Sereina said, still looking up.

"Got that right…" Pax said.

"Well, it wouldn't be Total Drama with insane stunts, right?" Chris said, "Your first challenge is a bit like the first challenge we ever held here on Total Drama, but with a little twist!"

The campers collectively gulped, vividly remembering that day when a certain set of 22 original campers dove off a 1000 foot high cliff into shark infested waters.

"Instead of plunging off a 1000 foot high cliff, you will instead be ascending this cliff using climbing gear!" Chris said, holding out gear that was fastened to the ground and the cliff face.

"The harness will be automatically belayed from the top of the cliff. The goal is to have all 9 team members on the top of the cliff. The first team to have all 9 teammates at the top of the cliff, will win today's challenge and will be safe from the vote. The losers will-"

"H-Have to votes s-someone off?" Yvette questioned.

"Yes, I was getting to that, Yvette! Can't you let me finish?" Chris asked, irritated.

Yvette couldn't help but hang her head for interrupting.

* * *

 **Confessional**

"W-Why can't I just do t-things right for once?" Yvette asked, sulking.

 **End Confessional**

* * *

Both teams were lined up at the bottom of the cliff. Marisa and Cynthia were harnessed in to begin their climb. Chris was located at the top of the cliff.

"OK!" Chris yelled, "MARISA AND CYNTHIA ARE STARTING THINGS OFF! THE FIRST CHALLENGE OF THE SEASON BEGINS IN 3…

2…

1…

GO!"

Marisa and Cynthia began their climb! Marisa was getting out to a very strong start, alternating between arms and using her upper body strength. Cynthia was keeping up, but was having a noticeably more difficult time than the Pop Star.

"Come on, Cynthia! You can do this!" The Detective said to herself before willing herself on.

Marisa was getting well ahead when she suddenly lost her grip and slipped a bit, falling a ways down and landing right next to Cynthia before the belay caught her!

"Huh?!" Marisa gasped, "What the Hell was that?!"

"OH YEAH, I FORGOT! THERE MAY OR MAY NOT BE OBSTACLES ON THIS CLIFF! HAHA!" Chris laughed at his own amusement, but Marisa wasn't laughing so much.

Both of them continued their climb, with Cynthia falling slightly behind again due to nearly impaling her hand on rusty nails. Marisa made it to the top a mere 3 seconds before Cynthia and got out of her harness, throwing it down to the next camper, which was Adam. Cynthia did the same mere seconds later, throwing hers down to Elliot.

The boys began their ascent, Adam getting a head start. With his physique, Adam was shown to be performing quite well, even better than Marisa. Elliot's nimbleness was giving himself an advantage too…that is, until a loose path of rocks suddenly gave way from where his left hand was, causing him to lose his grip and fall 6 feet!

"Nice job, Adam! You got this!" The DJ said to himself as he was about to reach the top of the cliff, with Elliot still less than three quarters of the way there.

Or so he would have thought, until a sudden explosion rocked the cliff! The resulting force surprised Adam, who himself lost his grip and was sent plummeting down to a ledge three feet below Elliot, who was now suddenly in the lead. Chris stood atop the cliff, another massive smile on his face.

"You would not believe the amount of dynamite we have!" The host remarked.

"Come on, Elliot!" Kyle cheered, "You're in the lead now! You got this!"

Spurred on by his friend's cheers, Elliot willed himself onward as he climbed faster and faster, making sure to avoid any hazards. Adam was scrambling to get his act together, regaining his stance and beginning the climb once more. But it would not be enough to catch Elliot, who reached the top and threw down his harness to the waiting Roxanne. Adam would arrive a full six seconds later, tossing down his harness to the waiting Sully.

Roxanne was about a third of the way up when Sully began his climb. Grunting, Sully began to press forward, trying to climb faster in an effort to catch the red-haired girl. However, Sully would be no match for the girl, as her superior physical prowess enabled her to reach the top in relatively quick time.

"Wow…that was quick." Chris said, surprised.

"That's what getting in shape is for, pretty boy." Roxanne said with a smirk, lunging forward at Chris once more, who flinched again. Laughing, Roxanne threw her harness down to Kai. Meanwhile, Sully arrived with a scowl on his face, cursing himself for his mediocre performance. Taking off his harness, he threw it down to Brittney. Kai was about 20% of the way up when Brittney started. Both of them were working at a steady pace. However, seeing Ka pass the halfway point made Brittney kick it into high gear in order to catch up for her team.

She managed to catch up with Kai about 75% of the way up.

"You're a fast one, aren't you?" Kai said, a leering grin on his face.

"Just trying to win a challenge is all." Brittney said, continuing her ascent, and Kai his.

"And looking cute while doing it." Kai said.

The compliment made Brittney blush. However, her distraction cost her, as she failed to notice the oil that was placed near her right hand. She lost her grip and fell 5 feet, the belay catching her.

"Sorry 'bout that, babe, but I've got me a race to win." Kai said, his climbing continuing.

* * *

 **Confessional**

"How did I let him distract me?" Brittney said, "I should have seen that oil slick! Still…I would be lying to saying if he wasn't cute himself."

 **End Confessional**

* * *

A little while later, Chadwick was making his climb after Kai had finished, while Pax was making the climb for his team.

"Hey," Pax started to Chadwick, "You mind me asking you what's up with you and that Sully guy?"

"Yes," Chadwick said, emphatically, "I do mind, and don't ask me again."

"But it just seemed-"

"I know! You don't need to tell me!" Chadwick said, racing forward more as a reason to get away from Pax, who merely just wanted to know the truth. As Chadwick was climbing, he thought of an idea. Grabbing a nearby nail, he deliberately let himself go, falling down to Pax's level, causing his team to gasp.

"You ok?!" Pax gasped.

"Yeah," Chadwick feigned, and as he regained his footing, he placed the nail sharp side up right under Pax's elevated right foot, "I'm good."

"If you say so." Pax said, putting his foot down…right onto the nail!

"YEOOOOOOOOOOW!" Pax howled in pain, falling SO far down to the halfway mark. Chadwick feigned a look of surprise before continuing to carry on with his ascent, while Pax struggled to regain his footing his only one good foot now.

"Nice one," Chris complimented Chadwick when he made his way to the top, whispering so no one would hear him.

"Gotta do what you gotta do." Chadwick justified, himself whispering. The baby brother threw his harness down to Kyle, while Pax arrived a full 15 seconds later, putting his team in a bad position.

* * *

 **Confessional**

"Ahhh!" Pax said, pulling the nail from his foot, "THIS…is why I DON'T bother with Chris!"

 **End Confessional**

* * *

Pax passed his harness down to Amaryllis, who was attempting to make up for the delay. Kyle was more than halfway up by the time Amaryllis began her climb. However, just as Kyle was about three quarters of the way there, more explosions shook the cliff!

"Tarnation!" Amaryllis said, "These darn explosions!"

"Couldn't agree more!" Kyle screamed to the small town girl, whom he somehow heard. He held onto the cliff face as tightly as he could, as Amaryllis made up a lot of ground within the time the dynamite went off. Kyle recovered, and went on, about 10 feet ahead of Amaryllis. Kyle made his way to the top, as did Amaryllis about 6 seconds later. She had made up a considerable amount of ground, being that the dynamite was actually a blessing in disguise.

Jason and Sereina were up next! That's when Chef walked in at the top of the cliff.

"Chef," Chris said, "I think this is getting too easy."

"You think so?" Chef asked.

"Yup! You know what to do!" Chris said, as Chef pulled out a bin of light blue colored objects.

As Sereina was about six feet ahead of Jason, they both looked up to see these objects come straight for them.

"Oh sh-" They both started, but were cut off by the barrage of spherical projectiles hurtling towards them.

"HAILSTORM!" Chris yelled as Chef continued his assault.

Both Jason and Sereina braced themselves against the cliff face as the projectiles kept raining down, one grazed Sereina in the leg, causing her to stumble down and land right on more rusty nails!

"What are those?" Pax asked, nursing his foot.

"Basketballs, golfballs, baseballs, softballs, pretty much any sport related ball we have." Chris said, a smile still on his face.

"Won't that really hurt?" Cynthia asked.

"Exactly!"

"You really don't care for our safety, do you?" Brittney asked, arms crossed.

"Hey, don't blame me." Chris said, waving his hands, "You guys signed papers at the beginning of the show absolving me of all this. Didn't any of you read the fine print?"

Crickets were heard chirping as Chris smiles once more, knowing full and well that they would not have.

Meanwhile, Sereina and Jason were now neck and neck with each other, Jason able to find a way through the falling projectiles. As Sereina was about to get a leg up on him, however, a basketball came down and struck her right in the face! This caused her to fall right into Jason as both of them were sent tumbling down the cliff!

"OWW!" Sereina said, holding her cheek in pain.

* * *

 **Confessional**

"This isn't good for theater!" Sereina said, pointing to the ice pack she held to her swollen face, "Do you know how hard it is to act with a facial injury? It's just like fourth grade all over again when I had to perform in "The King and I," with a black eye. Everyone called me "The Eye in the King and I," for a month!"

 **End Confessional**

* * *

"Ugggh…" Sereina groaned, her and Jason's harnesses tangled. The four remaining campers on the ground shouted at them to regain consciousness.

"Come on, Jason!" Shin yelled, "Untangle yourself! You got this!"

"L-Let's go, J-Jason." Yvette cheered meekly.

"KICK HIS ASS, SEREINA!" Emily yelled, wanting to see her older brother beat, to which Sereina thought to herself, I'll never understand those two…

"Get over with it already." Violet said, getting straight to the point.

Both of them tried wriggling free of their entanglements, but all attempts were futile. They decided to simply climb without untangling. It proved hard, as they kept tugging on each other to get ahead. The hailstorm, at the very least, had stopped for the moment, as they were 80% there.

Finally, with one final gasp of breath, both of them got to the top at the same time!

"Get me out of this!" Sereina said, her teammates rushing to her to free her, Jason's teammates doing the same.

"How are we going to get these unwound?" Jason asked, "We can't send them down like this.

Both teams looked at each other for a brief moment…before all Hell broke loose! It was a mad scramble to untie the harnesses, as both teams could obtain a lead that would carry them to the end of the challenge.

Sereina's team was JUST a bit faster untying than Jason's team, as they both threw down their harnesses to both Shin and Violet.

Both of them were neck and neck as the teams from above cheered them on. Violet looked over at Shin and saw the fire in his eyes, along with a mix of something else, something rather off about the investigator. Shin smirked a bit at her before continuing his climb.

They were able to avoid several obstacles before they were neck and neck once more, just feet from the top.

"You seem rather determined." Shin said.

"It's a game. There's a reason we compete." Violet said plainly.

"Oh, I agree," Shin said, "I am merely inferring that such a determined young soul like you would be a rather powerful opponent in this game."

"No duh," Violet said, "It's why I came here."

"Same as I, one would assume," Shin said, smiling, "I guess you could say that we have a…common purpose."

Violet paused, an eyebrow raised at the man in front of her, taking in his words. What did he mean by that?

Shin made it to the top, followed by Violet a few moments later. They both tossed their harnesses to the last remaining two: Emily and Yvette.

* * *

 **Confessional**

"HA!" Emily laughed, "This is TOO easy! I bet this girl can't even lift a rock let alone know how to climb a cliff."

 **End Confessional**

* * *

 **Confessional**

"Well," Yvette said, forlorn, "This w-won't end w-w-well…"

 **End Confessional**

* * *

Both Emily and Yvette began the final climb to victory! Emily was confident in her ability to beat the photographer, but she forgot herself that she wasn't to most active participant. Both of them seemed to be struggling in their ascent, their turn probably being the most tedious and most anguishing to watch due to the victory at stake!

"They're cutting it close," Chris said, "So let's shake things up even more…CHEF!"

Out of things to throw, Chef disposed of the bins and instead grabbed a MASSIVE pot containing a red liquid. Tipping it ever so slightly, the contents of the pot went falling down the cliff, straight for the Emily and Yvette.

"VOLCANIC EXPLOSION!" Chris said, laughing even more.

The liquid ended up soaking Emily and Yvette head to toe! Yvette winced as the liquid hit her, while Emily looked more annoyed.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT STUFF?!" Emily yelled.

"Tomato soup?" Kai asked.

"EXPIRED tomato soup!" Chef said, some of the contestants gagging a bit.

Now, the soup was all over the place, making it harder for the two to climb. However, Emily was able to jump out to a lead of 3 feet, Yvette now struggling, looking down and seeing how high up they are, and began hyperventilating.

"I don't know if I can do this." Yvette said, holding on for dear life.

With this, an idea popped into Shin's head.

"Come on, guys," Shin told his team, "Let's give Yvette some positive reinforcement. YOU CAN DO THIS, YVETTE! SHOW THAT SOUP WHO'S BOSS!

"Take her down, Yvette!" Adam yelled.

"You got this, girl! We believe in you!" Pax shouted.

"BEAT EMILY! IF ANYTHING, JUST BEAT EMILY!" Jason shouted.

"HEY!" His sister shouted back.

The resolve she gained from the team made Yvette press forward even further! It was like someone lit a fire in her and poured gasoline on that fire! She suddenly gained the strength to win! She stated climbing faster and faster, catching up with Emily.

The girl noticed Yvette making ground and increased her own speed. Both girls were clse to the top!

"It's going to be a photo finish!" Chris announced.

Inch by inch, step by step, Emily and Yvette were clawing their way to the top. With every last breath they had, they used it in their attempt to victory!

"It's close…" Chris said.

Emily led.

Then Yvette.

Emily.

Yvette.

Emily.

Yvette.

They were right beside each other as they reach over the top of the cliff!

"And it is…"

…

…

…

"YVETTE! THE MIGHTY MARLINS WIN INVINCIBILITY!"

The Mighty Marlins cheered in jubilation as Emily reached the top mere moments after Yvette, looking disappointed. The team picked the photographer up and gave her reassuring cries of congratulations and praise. The girl's eyes darted around her and she began to blush, not used to this kind of attention.

* * *

 **Confessional**

"Um…" Yvette said, nervously scratching her arm, "I-I did it…I-I-I really did i-it. I-I'm not used to getting t-t-that kind of p-praise."

 **End Confessional**

* * *

The two teams regrouped in front of Chris at the bottom of the ridge.

"Mighty Marlins, congratulations. Thanks to Yvette's gutsy come-from-behind victory, none of you will be heading to the campfire ceremony tonight." Chris praised, which caused the Marlins to cheer once more, patting Yvette on the back, who scratched her arm once more in response to the congratulations.

"And, as a reward, I'm even throwing in this." Chris started, before a truck backed up and the back doors opened, revealing a feast of burgers, fries, tacos, burritos, fried chicken, and all other sorts of delicious food!

"A five star dinner fit for winners like yourselves! Enjoy!" Chris said, the Marlins cheering even more.

"What?!" Emily said, still upset over losing to Yvette, "Come on! You never said there was a reward!"

"Would you have actually beaten Ghost Girl over there had you known? Or would you have choked all the same?" Chris said, laughing at his own joke, some of Emily's teammates doing the same. She just scowled at the host.

"Don't worry, you'll still be able to eat Chef's gourmet food." Chris said, pointing at him, who was scraping the left over tomato soup off the cliff into a large pot. Some of the Rhinos gagged.

"Like I said, truly gourmet," Chris said, "And as today's losers, you know the deal. Tonight, you guys are going to vote someone off in the first campfire ceremony! See you tonight!" Chris said, and with that, he departed, leaving the campers to themselves.

* * *

 **Mess Hall**

It was dinnertime, and the Mighty Marlins were, enjoying their meal. Some of the Raging Rhinos were at their own dinner table, the others back at their cabin for some much-needed rest after a long day. Chadwick and Emily sat on one side of the table, while Elliot and Kyle sat on the other side. Emily merely picked at her soup, which appeared to actually have some of the rocks from Saginaw Ridge stuck in it. She groaned.

"Great," Emily said, "Just great."

"What?" Chadwick asked.

"I came on to this show wanting to do great, more importantly, to kick my big brother's ass!" Emily said emphatically, "But now I'm here, and I end up costing our team the challenge."

"Hey," Chadwick offered, "It could have been anyone's game today."

"Yeah, but it was all up to me, and when the chips were down, I screwed things up." Emily said, "I'm probably going home tonight."

Chadwick noticed Emily's posture, her hunched shoulders and back and rather sunken eyes. A depressed aura hung over her head, and Chadwick began to think to himself.

* * *

 **Confessional**

"In order to formulate my best strategies for this game, I'm going to need allies for the long run," Chadwick said, "And in order to do that, I needed to reassure Emily that an even bigger screw-up than her cost us the challenge today."

 **End Confessional**

* * *

"Hey," Chadwick broke the silence, "What about that crying girl from the bus earlier?"

"Sereina?" Emily asked.

"Yeah," Chadwick said, "If it weren't for her falling, we would have had this challenge on lock today! She had a huge lead."

"Yeah," Emily said, "But she didn't mess up when it all depended on her."

"It depended on all of us today," Chadwick said, his fingers curling into a fist, "and Sereina costed us a massive lead!"

"That's true…" Emily said.

"Look," Chadwick said, placing a hand on Emily's shoulder, "Just leave things to me, alright? I'm going to make sure you don't go home tonight."

"How will you manage that?" Emily asked.

Chadwick glanced at Kyle, Kai, and Elliot, who were laughing and talking about something he could not hear about. He brought his hand to the chin and thought long and hard.

"Just leave it to me." Chadwick said, moving down the table towards the three, Emily merely looking on.

* * *

 **Confessional**

"If Chadwick can pull me out of this thing, I'll be grateful for it, but I'm not too sure about what is going to happen." Emily said, looking down at her feet.

 **End Confessional**

* * *

 **Raging Rhinos Cabin, Girls Side**

The remaining girls, Sereina, Violet, Roxanne, and Cynthia were all in their beds, sitting up and talking to each other about the upcoming bonfire ceremony. Tensions were high, and these four were not excluded at all.

"So, what do you girls think is going to happen tonight?" Cynthia said, breaking the silence.

"To be honest, I think Emily's going to end up going," Roxanne said, ever so bluntly, "I mean, she was the last one, she wanted to be, and she knew the risks involved and how it was all up to her."

"And she ended up failing." Sereina said.

"Exactly." Roxanne responded.

"I don't know, I mean," Cynthia said, "She gave it her all. She really tried and she almost won"

"Almost only counts in horseshoes and hand grenades, hon," Roxanne said to her bunkmate, "We need to get real here."

"I know, we need to see who the weak links are in the first days. What do you think, Violet?" Sereina asked, but the girl did not respond. Instead, Violet was merely sitting on the edge of her bed, appearing to be zoned out from the conversation at hand. She appeared to be contemplating something, something unknown to the other girls' knowledge. Suddenly, amidst her spacing out, she was able to hear something.

"-let. Violet? Violet!"

Violet snapped out of her daze and was suddenly brought back. She turned to see that it was Sereina who was calling her. She shook her head and spoke, "What is it?"

"Don't you agree with us?" Sereina asked.

"Yeah yeah, I'm with you and all." Violet said back.

"Good, then it is settled. Emily tonight. Final?" Sereina said.

Cynthia, Violet, and Roxanne looked around at each other to see if they had any objections as to why Emily should not go. After a few brief seconds of silent deliberation, they all nodded their heads, going through with the plan.

"Great," Sereina said, smiling.

* * *

 **Confessional**

"It's perfect," Sereina said, smiling, her face still a bit swollen from earlier, "Now I just need to convince one other person to help us."

 **End Confessional**

* * *

 **Confessional**

Violet sat in the confessional in silence for several moments before asking two questions.

"What did he mean? What is it with that guy?"

 **End Confessional**

* * *

Kai was walking back to his room when he noticed Sereina leaning on the railing of their cabin, "Food good?"

"Like eating soup off rocks." Kai said, droning.

"Wasn't that basically what it was?" Sereina asked.

"Yeah, not too pleasant," Kai said, wiping his tongue a bit before taking a seat on the steps.

"Different from your luxurious lifestyle?" Sereina asked with a smirk.

"Hey, I don't try and flaunt it, you know." Kai said, a bit of a glare in his eyes.

"Your clothes say otherwise." Sereina added, before frowning a bit when she noticed Kai's annoyed expression.

Stay on topic, Sereina, she thought to herself before talking again.

"Ok, I was just joking. Calm down," Sereina amended, hands raised, to which Kai's expression evaporated, knowing well that getting angry over little things was not worth it, "I need to talk to you about tonight's voted."

"What about it?" Kai asked, to which the actress took a seat by him.

"You saw how Emily fared in the challenge today. She totally screwed up, you know." Sereina said.

"I'm aware." Kai reassured.

"So you know where I'm going with this, right?" Sereina implied.

"No worries," Kai said, standing up and moving to his door, "By the end of tonight, Emily will be gone. She knew what going last meant, and she didn't deliver." With that, he went into his room.

And Sereina smiled, knowing that she would get what she wanted.

* * *

 **Bonfire Area**

The fire lit the area up with red and orange colors. The Raging Rhinos sat around the bonfire, each of them occupying a stump. Tensions were high, but they were about to become higher in a few moments. Chris stood behind a barrel, leaning on it with his arms.

"Raging Rhinos, welcome to your first bonfire ceremony. Earlier today, you were asked to enter the confessional and cast your vote as to who you want to send home. When I call your name, you will come up and claim one of these." Chris explained, pulling out a plate of marshmallows from the side. Each of them were placed carefully, "As you can see, there are nine of you, but only eight marshmallows on this plate. The camper who does not receive one will be eliminated from Total Drama and will be forced to ride the Boat of Losers, and leave Camp Marikawa for good. No redos, no do overs, and no more shot at the million dollars!"

Uneasy eyes looked around as the tension continued to mount. Emily was especially worried, while others seemed rather comfortable at their place so far.

"The first camper to receive a marshmallow is…

…

…

…Kyle!"

Kyle pumped his fist in relief and went up to claim his marshmallow, taking it from the plate.

…

"Kai!"

Kai smiled and got up, Sereina smiling even more because of their encounter earlier.

…

"Violet!"

The Brainiac simply got up and claimed her prize, no boasting or showboating whatsoever, ever the stoic one.

…

"Elliot!"

"YES!" Elliot exclaimed, going up to pick his marshmallow, high fiving Kyle along the way.

…

"Cynthia!"

The detective smiled and claimed her sugary sweet prize, standing over next to the others.

…

"Roxanne!"

"WOOOO!" Roxanne exclaimed like Elliot, pumping both fists and running up to claim her prize, grabbing her marshmallow and, astonishingly, leapfrogging herself over Chris, who ducked to avoid the girl, who simply laughed. Chris narrowed his eyes at her.

…

"Chadwick!"

A small smirk on his face, the baby brother got up and grabbed his marshmallow, hoping his own plan would come to fruition. Meanwhile, it was down to the final two campers: Emily and Sereina.

"So, Emily and Sereina, it comes down to you two," Chris said, "Both of you lost big time today in the challenge, some more than others," Emily shrank at that last part, her eyes looking at the sole marshmallow on the plate, while Sereina crossed her legs, knowing that she would get it, "But only one of you can claim this as your own."

"The final marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Emily!"

Both Emily and Sereina were in shock, both for VERY different reasons! Emily, shakily, got up and received her symbol of safety, eating it in one gulp, happy to be safe another day. Meanwhile, Sereina sat there, still surprised.

"But…I thought…" Sereina stuttered.

"Tough break, Sereina. But you know the drill." Chris says as the Theater Girl, reluctantly, got up from her stump and walked over towards the dock, some of her teammates in shock, while the others not so much, almost like they knew it would happen.

* * *

 **Confessional**

"You know, I was contemplating voting Emily off," Kai started, arms crossed, "because Sereina made a good point. But then Chadwick made an even better point."

 _Flashback_

 _"Think about it for a second," Chadwick told Kai, Elliot, and Kyle, "Look how she tricked Chris and Chef into thinking she was upset."_

 _"To be honest," Elliot said, "I thought she actually was."_

 _"Same here, she really put on the waterworks there." Kyle said._

 _"Exactly! See what I mean? What's to say that she isn't using her friendly demeanor as a façade to mask her true intentions?" Chadwick implied._

 _The three thought to themselves. They did recall her saying that "practice makes perfect," when it came to her acting. They began to deliberate their options._

 _"I hate to say it, but you might have a point, Chadwick," Kai said, "She does seem to be the perfect one when it comes to faking emotions."_

 _"Right? Plus, her mishap in the challenge costed us big time. She had a huge lead, but then she screwed it up." Chadwick further explained._

 _"You have a point there, too." Elliot said._

 _"So, boys, we have a deal?" Chadwick asked, a hand extended._

 _End Flashback_

"After that, it was pretty obvious. Both Emily and Sereina did have a hand in us losing the challenge, but in the long run, I think it would be safe to have Emily around than Sereina."

 **End Confessional**

* * *

Sereina, now a bit forlorn, boarded the Boat of Losers driven by Chef. As she sat down, the boat pulled away from the dock and the campgrounds, driving off into the distance before disappearing over the horizon. Chris turned to the remaining eight Rhinos.

"Rhinos, I hope I won't have to see you guys here again anytime soon. You wouldn't want to be down two campers, would you?" Chris asked, to which everyone shook their heads.

"Head back to camp, get some rest. You're definitely going to need it." Chris said, as the remaining eight departed the bonfire area. Chris turned to the camera.

"One down, seventeen more to go! Which campers were triumph over the others? What did Shin's words to Violet mean? And most importantly, how will the rest of the season go given this already dramatic elimination? Guess you'll just have to keep watching to find out! Catch us next time for an all new episode of…

Total…

Drama…

Back to Camp!"

* * *

 **Next time on Total Drama...**

 **...**

 **Two campers make an alliance!**

"What do you want?" Violet asked.

"What do I want? Simple...I want what you want: to win this game." Shin said plainly, leaning against a tree.

 **Two others make a pact!**

"You owe me one," Chadwick said, "You get my back when I need it. Deal?"

"Deal." Emily said, shaking Chadwick's hand.

 **Another two form a bond!**

"What is it with you?" Brittney asked.

"Just a guy trying to live life to the fullest." Kai said, sitting on a lawn chair.

 **While two more consider their situation!**

"Listen," Roxanne said, "We need to watch our backs. You never know what might happen in a game like this."

"Believe me, I know." Cynthia said.

 **And a twist comes into play!**

"I decided that I'm going to make things a LITTLE more interesting for you guys!" Chris revealed.

 **All this and more, on the next episode of...**

 **Total...**

 **Drama...**

 **Back to Camp!**

* * *

 _ **Votes**_

 _ **Chadwick: Sereina**_

 _ **Roxanne: Emily**_

 _ **Kyle: Sereina**_

 _ **Emily: Sereina**_

 _ **Kai: Sereina**_

 _ **Violet: Emily**_

 _ **Elliot: Sereina**_

 _ **Cynthia: Emily**_

 _ **Sereina: Emily**_

 _ **Final Results**_

 _ **Sereina: 5**_

 _ **Emily: 4**_

* * *

 _Campers Remaining:_

 _Mighty Marlins: Shin, Yvette, Pax, Marisa, Adam, Amaryllis, Iain, Brittany, Jason_

 _Raging Rhinos: Chadwick, Roxanne, Kyle, Emily, Kai, Violet, Elliot, Cynthia_

 _Eliminated: Sereina_

* * *

 ** _And so concludes episode two of Total Drama: Back to Camp! This took a couple days to complete, but I am thoroughly satisfied with the end result! I originally was going to include a second part of the challenge, which was a sled race to the bottom of the ridge, but decided it would have been TOO long a chapter! Once again, shoot me a review telling me how I did on this chapter? Constructive criticism is always welcome!_**

 ** _So Sereina is the first to go! I apologize to her creator. I thought she was a great character with unique qualities, but someone has to go first, and it is always the hardest elimination to decide (in my opinion). Thank you for your submission!_**

 ** _Also a small side note, if anyone was confused. The Sully I mentioned, the one yelling at Chadwick last chapter, is Iain O'Sullivan, one of Obsidios' characters. Kind of noticed how I said "Iain" on the first chapter and just called him, "Sully" in the next without mentioning his real name. Just throwing that out there as a heads up._**

 ** _And on that note, I will see you all in the next chapter!_**

 ** _This is TheAllTimeGreatest signing off!_**


	4. Episode 3: Row Your Very Unstable Boat!

**Last time on Total Drama: Back to Camp!**

 **…**

 **The first challenge of the season was underway!**

 _A far shot of Saginaw Ridge was shown_

 **Some people excelled!**

 _Roxanne was shown taking a tremendous lead for her team_

 **Others…not so much!**

 _Sereina and Emily were shown struggling to make it to the top_

 **And, out of all people, Yvette was the one who pulled her team to victory!**

 _Yvette was shown being congratulated by her team._

 **In the end, Emily was worried she was on the chopping block, and right to be worries she was.**

 _Sereina, Roxanne, Cynthia, and Violet were shown discussing plans in their cabin_

 **But Chadwick, the baby brother of Sully, had other plans**

 _Chadwick was shown making his deal with Kyle, Kai, and Elliot_

 **In the end, his plan worked and Sereina became the first camper eliminated from Total Drama: Back to Camp!**

 _Sereina's exit was shown, most notably, her ride on the Boat of Losers._

 **What will happen with Emily now that Chadwick saved her? What will the other three girls do about this sudden development? And finally, what did Shin mean to Violet? All of this, as well as the most dramatic campfire ceremony of the season yet, right now on…**

 **Total…**

 **Drama…**

 **Back to Camp!**

* * *

 _The theme song started up as a camera popped out of a window of a cabin, lights were hung up on a tree, and a clapboard was shown in front of a camera. Suddenly, the camera began veering through the island, first nearly hitting Chris and Chef before climbing up Saginaw Ridge._

 ** _Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine._**

 _The camera goes over the ridge!_

 ** _You guys are on my mind._**

 _The camera splashes into the water!_

 ** _You asked me what I wanted to be and I think the answer is plain to see._**

 _Adam is shown swimming away from several hungry piranhas, outpacing them rather quickly. Marisa is shown waterskiing across the lake as the piranha suddenly divert their attention from Adam to her as they chomp away at her skis, sending her face first into the water, still holding on to the boat. She sees the deadly fish and screams in terror as the boat drags her away, the piranhas following her._

 ** _I wanna be famous!_**

 _Cynthia was shown using her magnifying glass to observe the fish from dock, until, out of nowhere, a shark comes up and nearly bites her head off, instead, taking part of the dock she was kneeling on. She runs away as Roxanne laughs at the absurdity of the situation, while Violet just rolls her eyes as the detective's foolishness._

 ** _I wanna live close to the sun._**

 _Sully and Chadwick are shown racing downstream in two kayaks, each of them eyeing each other ferociously, using their oars to try and knock the other off course._

 ** _So pack your bags, cause I've already won._**

 _Yvette sits on a log that spans the gap of the river, taking pictures of her surroundings, until the log suddenly breaks, sending her into the water with a splash._

 ** _Everything to prove, nothing in my way, I'll get there one day._**

 _Cut to Kyle and Elliot engaged in an eating contest in the Mess Hall until Kyle starts choking due to eating too fast! Elliot acts quick and slaps him on the back, dislodging the food from his throat, which hits Emily in the face, sending her to the ground._

 ** _I wanna be famous!_**

 _Jason, who was standing beside his sister, suddenly burst out laughing at his sister's misfortune, before the younger sister got up and pounced on her brother, beginning a brawl between the two._

 ** _Na na na na na, na na na na na, na na na na na na!_**

 _Sereina is shown performing some sort of acting exercise for Shin, who is simply taking notes on her performance. Meanwhile, he keeps looking around at his surroundings as well, writing notes about those as well. Amaryllis and Pax are shown, the latter showing the former about the outside world, showing her his phone and laptop, while Amaryllis looks in fascination!_

 ** _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_**

 _Shots of challenges throughout the season are shown, such as Sully and Chadwick facing off on a platform with practice swords, both teams rowing boats across Lake Huron, and Adam and Kai facing off in an obstacle course._

 ** _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_**

 _A shot of all the campers, each time cutting to the faces of determination on certain ones, are shown running across the sands of the cove on the campgrounds, before the scene becomes night time, showing Kai and Brittany around a campfire looking into one another's eyes, before Chris shows up in between them for a group shot of the entire cast whistling, as the camera pans out to show all of them around the campfire, the title of the show on a sign above them._

* * *

The sun just began to rise on Camp Marikawa, its rays dousing the grounds on light. At this, the campers began to rise from their slumber. They had expected that Chris had wanted them to wake up rather early, given the past seasons' ritual. Emily was notably the first to get up, stretching and yawning. She walked out from her cabin and began her walk to the bathroom. As she walked up to the door, someone's voice stopped her as he came out.

"Sleep well?"

The voice belonged to Chadwick, the boy just stepping out of the bathroom.

"I guess, yeah." Emily said.

"Listen, I wanted to talk about last night," Chadwick started, "Just know that you aren't getting my help for free you know."

"I realize that." Emily said, knowing what is coming next.

"You owe me one," Chadwick said, "You get my back when I need it. Deal?"

Chadwick extended his hand. Emily wearily extended her own, feeling like she was making a deal with the Devil.

"Deal," Emily agreed, shaking her hand.

* * *

 **Confessional**

"Now that I have a solid ally in this game, I can focus my energy on making sure I remain on top of things." Chadwick said.

 **End Confessional**

* * *

 **Men's Bathroom**

As the two finished shaking hands, Adam had just emerged from the shower, bumping an EDM remix from his Beats pill. Meanwhile, Sully was busy washing his face, seeming a bit perturbed from the music, "Do you have to play that so loudly?"

"Come on man," Adam said, smiling, "Live a little!"

"I'm trying, the music is just making it hard to think in here!" Sully said, rather impatiently. In response, Adam turned off the music. He didn't want to make enemies really quick, "Sorry, man." Sully just sighed and rubbed his hands over his face.

"It's fine," Sully said, almost lifelessly, "I'm just a bit frustrated is all."

"Because of that Chadwick guy?" Adam asked, a bit afraid he might react hostile, but the boy simply turned to him and nodded, "Don't worry, I won't ask why. I respect your privacy and all."

"Thanks," Sully said, "What do you think the challenge is going to be today?"

"Probably another pain induced torture fest Chris has thought up…that, or bubbles, fluffy bunnies, and rainbows." Adam said, that last part being sarcastic, but nevertheless, the two shared a hearty laugh, Sully not remembering the last time he laughed so hard. As Adam left, however, something stopped Sully dead in his tracks. His stomach began to rumble as if he was hungry, but the boy knew it was not because of hunger.

"Uh oh…" He uttered.

* * *

 **Confessional**

"Not this again!" Sully said, holding his stomach.

 **End Confessional**

* * *

As Sully ran out of the bathroom holding his stomach, Chadwick still remained outside, alone. He noticed the boy in pain and looked at him pitifully, knowing that he can help him ease his pain.

After getting dressed and heading for the Mess Hall, Cynthia and Roxanne were discussing the events of last night, while Violet was trailing behind them, "Talk about a weird campfire ceremony last night, huh?" Roxanne asked.

"Yeah," Cynthia said, "I thought for sure we had Emily pegged for elimination."

"One of the guys must have switched their votes from her to Sereina. It's the only explanation I can think of at the moment." Roxanne said.

"My deductive skills would agree with you." Cynthia said, her fingers gliding over the magnifying glass attached to her belt.

"Listen," Roxanne said, "We need to watch our backs. You never know what might happen in a game like this."

"Believe me, I know." Cynthia said, the two girls continuing towards the Mess Hall. Meanwhile, behind them, Violet lagged. As she continued, however, she was suddenly seized by the arm and dragged behind one of the cabins. As she began to lash out, she discovered that her assailant was the one person on her mind: Shin. His lab coat fluttered slightly in the morning breeze as he held a finger up to silence her.

"Shhh. Don't say anything." Shin whispered.

"What the Hell?!" Violet said, "Couldn't you have approached me like some normal person?"

"Well," Shin started, a smile creeping on his face, "You'll find out soon enough that I'm not exactly a normal person, and I know you aren't either."

"Guess I wanted to stand out from the rest, I guess." Violet said, crossing her arms and leaning on one leg.

"That makes two of us apparently." Shin said, his smile never disappearing.

"What do you want?" Violet asked.

"What do I want? Simple…I want what you want: to win this game." Shin said plainly, leaning up against a tree.

"Don't we all want to win this game?" Violet asked.

"Yes," Shin said, "But some of us want it more than others. I can see in your eyes that you want to win this game more than anyone else, and let's just say, that I'm willing to come to a compromise that suits the both of us."

"Go on." Violet insisted.

"How about we form an alliance in order to survey both areas of the game: you team and my team. Remember what I said back on the cliff yesterday?" Shin said. It was all that was on her mind, admittedly. She wanted to know what Shin had meant, yet it appeared that the boy in the lab coat had just now given her the answer she was looking for.

"Yes," Violet admitted.

"Then would I be wrong in saying that you want to win this game?" Shin asked.

"No, no you would not be." Violet said plainly, her lips forming a line on her face.

"Then what would be so wrong as wanting to form an alliance to further both our positions in this game? After all, aren't you on the outs of your team following last night's elimination?" Shin said. Violet took these words to heart. She had voted for Emily, after all, yet she remained, as the woman who wanted her gone, Sereina, was gone in her place. There was definitely something fishy going on in her team, a manipulator amongst their ranks that caused the Theater Girl's elimination.

"It would seem, I guess," Violet said, "But you don't strike me as being the 'manipulative' type."

"Oh, my dear," Shin said, leaning in and whispering into her ear, "There is a lot about me you don't know, just like there is a lot about your I don't know, yet I am willing to find out more about you. Can I say the same for you to me?"

Violet's eyes never wavered. The man in front of her seemingly changed from a charming, nice person, to a seemingly dastardly, duplicative villain. Yet, she could not help but feel comfortable in this position.

"What's our first move?" Violet asked, a smile on her face.

"That's the spirit." Shin said, "We'll determine it once the challenge is complete. Until then, just keep an eye out for any suspicious people on your team. You never know who might be lurking." With that, Shin departed for the Mess Hall, leaving Violet to stare at his retreating form.

* * *

 **Confessional**

"And this is how you get the ball rolling, folks." Shin said, writing things down in his notebook, "I've learned that through all my researches about people; everyone has a fire in them. It just needs a little ignite; a push" he closes his pad and puts a hand to his chin, a small smirk gracing his lips. "I wonder what kind of 'ignite' Violet may need...I'll just have to wait and see."

 **End Confessional**

* * *

 **Mess Hall**

The teams ate what seemed to be a concoction of thick broth and other things that tried to resemble porridge, most of them regarding it as inedible, others eating it simply for the nutrition they would probably require for the day's challenge. Tensions seemed high, but they were increased once Chris walked in, "Hey gang, how'd everyone enjoy their first night?"

"Could you have picked harder mattresses to sleep on?" Brittany asked, rubbing her back in pain.

"Don't you guys have a huge budget or something?" Jason asked.

"How do you think I'm able to maintain this?" Chris asked, motioning to his raven colored hair, to which the campers groaned, having expected such arrogance, "Any who, before we get to today's challenge, I have an announcement to make. Because this season takes the show back to its roots, I decided I'm going to make things a LITTLE more interesting for you guys!"

Digging into his pocket, Chris pulled out what looked like a rock carved into the shape of two resemblances of Chris' face. One smiled, while the other frowned, drawing comparison to the theater symbol of the Comedy and Tragedy masks, "This right here is something I like to call, 'The Double Trouble' Pass."

The name sparked confusion from the campers, who looked at each other, asking what it meant, which Chris elaborated on, "This baby is going to be hidden somewhere in the campground. There will also be clues hidden around that will allude to its location. Whoever finds this Pass can play it at any campfire ceremony! What does it do, you might ask? Whoever wields this Pass will get an extra vote at elimination, meaning that one person can vote for someone else twice!"

The campers gasped. Such power could turn the tides in the game. Chris laughed at their surprise, "I knew you guys would enjoy this twist! Thought it up all by myself! Anyway, now that we have that settled and out of the way, meet me at Lake Huron in one hour for your next challenge! See you then!" Chris then left the Mess Hall, leaving the campers to finish their barely edible breakfast.

* * *

 **Shores of Lake Huron**

The teams, who were all decked out in their bathing suits, walked down the sand covered shore that looked out over Lake Huron. Chris was standing right by the shore, relaxing in a chair, sipping a drink out of a coconut, "About time you guys showed up. Slow pokes!" Chris insulted before throwing aside his drink, "Who is ready for today's challenge?" Some of the contestants responded positively, but some merely groaned, not ready for another pain inducing challenge.

"Good! So, here is how today's challenge is going to go: about 100 yards out, there are two boats submerged at the bottom of the lake." Chris pointed out to two platforms, one with a bright green flag, and the other with a navy-blue flag, representing each team. "Each of them have rather heavy rocks that are weighing them down. The first part of the challenge involves diving down into the water in order to remove the rocks weighing down your boats. Once that is completed, you must then use the buckets provided at the platforms to empty your boat of all water."

"Once that is completed, you will use the oars that are also at your platforms to row your team's boat back to shore. But be careful, these boats are littered with holes, so you have two options at that point: you can either take the buckets with you and keep emptying out water at the cost of the buckets' added weight, or you can have fellow team members plug up the holes with their hands and feet, your choice, I don't care. The first team that gets their boat back to shore and has their entire team cross the finish line will win the challenge, and will be safe from the vote! The losers…well, you can tell what will happen, given that Sereina is no longer with us."

The Mighty Marlins did take notice of this, not wanting to end up on the receiving end of the vote like The Theater Girl.

"Rhinos, you guys will have to work extra seeing as how you are down one camper. Take a moment to talk strategy and we will get started."

As both teams began talking about what they were going to do, Roxanne turned noticeably pale.

* * *

 **Confessional**

"Did I forget to mention I suck at swimming?" Roxanne asked, a somewhat innocent look on her face, "Because I do. I really do! I'm so screwed!"

 **End Confessional**

* * *

"Should we plug holes or use buckets?"

"I'm thinking holes, we have more than enough people to do it."

"But we need as many people as possible rowing back to shore! The buckets will get the job done quick with less people emptying water and more helping us row to victory."

"But they look real heavy!"

"So do the oars!"

"That doesn't make any sense! We need the oars!"

Back and forth, Brittany and Marisa both were making their case about how to better help their team win. The others, however, were growing disgruntled, "Ok, you two, settle down," Adam said, trying to diffuse the situation.

"But she won't listen to me!" Marisa said.

"That makes two of us." Brittany said.

"See, right there! You agreed on something!" Adam said, smiling widely. The two girls rolled their eyes while Adam sighed, "Look, there are six oars right?" Adam asked his team.

"Correct, from what I can see." Shin said.

"So, we have six people rowing back and three helping to carry water. So, let's take the buckets. We don't know how many holes there will be. Plus, if we don't have something to empty the boat if it gets filled with too much water, then we're done for!"

"Ha! Yes!" Brittany said, pumping her fist as Adam agreed with her. Marisa looked rather annoyed. Brittany and her team got to work getting ready, but across the way, she spotted Kai looking at her out of the corner of his eye as his own team talked strategy.

"I'm thinking we should use the buckets." Kyle said, "If we don't we would never be able to drain water out of the boat."

"I'm thinking we should try and do a combination of the two. Like take one bucket and have someone else plug the holes." Elliot said.

"Dude! Nice!" Kyle said to his friend raising a hand for a high five, one which Eliot reciprocated.

"That seems like a good plan!" Chadwick said, his mind somewhat drifting from the conversation at hand, glancing over at Sully, who was slightly holding his stomach in pain. Meanwhile, Roxanne and Cynthia were talking.

"This is so not good, Cynthia!" Roxanne whispered.

"Why?" The detective asked.

"Because I suck at swimming! That's why. If we lose, I'm so dead!" Roxanne said, stroking a hand through her fiery red hair. Cynthia thought for a moment, trying to formulate a plan to help her friend, "Listen, try and stay close to me. I'll guide you through this."

"Thank you." Roxanne said, offering a fist bump, Cynthia returning the gesture.

* * *

 **Confessional**

"I just hope I can do it." Cynthia said, "If not, I'm not sure even the World's Greatest Detective-SUCK IT, BATMAN!-can help her out."

 **End Confessional**

* * *

"OK! Time's up!" Chris said, "Everybody get to the starting line," Both teams line up at the edge of the shore, taking their starting positions, "Ready…set…GO!"

Both teams dashed out to the water, sprinting in and getting knee deep within seconds! Soon enough, they were diving straight in, beginning their 100 yard swim to their boats. Some people like Adam, Kai, and Amaryllis, were succeeding quite well, putting one arm in front of the other. Others, most notably Roxanne and Yvette, were having a difficult time.

"Damnit!" Roxanne cursed, as she squirmed around in the water, "Why is this so hard?" Cynthia was right in front of her and offered her a hand, "Give me your hand!" Roxanne did as she was told, and Cynthia began dragging Roxanne while she was swimming, "You gotta kick your feet, though. I'm not that strong either and I won't be able to drag you if you don't at least try."

"Ok," Roxanne said, kicking her feet up and down as she used her free arm to pump through the water, as Cynthia led both of them through the water. Meanwhile, Yvette was having her own trouble. Much like Roxanne, she was sputtering through the water like a broken motorboat. She never was the most physically gifted, and swimming never really was her forte.

"Unh! Er!" Yvette grunted, trying her best to advance ahead, but she couldn't. That is, until she felt herself suddenly being lifted from the water and onto someone else's back.

"Need a little help?" A voice asked, to which Yvette noticed that it was Shin who was carrying her on his back, "Just hang on!"

* * *

 **Confessional**

"W-w-wow…" Yvette said, "No one h-has ever been a-a-as nice to me as Shin. I r-r-really ap-p-preciate him helping me."

 **End Confessional**

* * *

 **Confessional**

"I need at least someone who I can use as a pawn to follow my every move. For that, I must be able to gain their trust." Shin said, his hands clasped together.

 **End Confessional**

* * *

After what seemed like endless swimming, the Raging Rhinos finally made it to their platform, but could not begin diving for their boat unless every one of their teammates were there. Those who weren't not included Roxanne and Cynthia, who were still about 10 yards away, "Come on, Roxanne! You can do this, kick!" Cynthia said.

"I'm trying! It's hard!" Roxanne said.

"I realize that, but if you don't push it, one of us could be going home!" Cynthia said, stressing that last part. With that, Roxanne pushed forward, noticing that half of the Mighty Marlins were close to their platform. She kicked harder and harder, trying to stay afloat. Cynthia pushed forward as well, bringing them within a distance that allowed both Emily and Kyle to pull them to their platform.

Meanwhile, the only ones left for the Mighty Marlins were Shin, Yvette, and Marisa, the latter of which reached the platform about 10 seconds before Yvette and Shin reached, the latter helping the former up on to the platform. The Rhinos were already diving for their boat, with Chadwick, Violet, and Kyle taking the reins and diving for their team. For the Marlins, Sully, Amaryllis, and Pax dove down into the water. The boats themselves were not that far down, but removing the rocks was a challenge. Kyle had no trouble removing rocks, and neither did Amaryllis.

The small-town girl breached the surface of the water with two rocks, tossing them away and diving back down. Pax came up with no rocks, noting them to be a bit heavier than he thought they would be, before diving down for another try. Following him was Chadwick for the Rhinos, who broke the surface with two rocks of his own. Just as he was about to dive back down into the water, Sully came up with one rock, but had a noticeably painful expression on his face, and he seemed to be clutching his stomach underneath the water.

"You alright, man?" Adam asked.

"Yeah…I'll be alright." Sully said, his facial expressions not passing off his bravado.

"You don't look so good. Let me go in." Adam suggested.

"No! I got this!" Sully tried to dive back down into the water, but his stomach shot a pain up his spine so bad that he cried out in pain. Without warning, Adam pulled his friend back up and onto the platform and dove in himself. Meanwhile, Marisa had just come up with two more rocks, noticing Chadwick staring at Sully.

"Hey, what's wrong? Help us out here!" Marisa said.

"Sorry!" Chadwick said, shaking his head and diving back down, while Violet came up with one rock, meaning they were half way through with only five more rocks to go.

* * *

 **Confessional**

"I wasn't just going to sit there while Sully was aching in pain," Adam said, "We needed to win the challenge and I wanted to make sure he wasn't going to end up on the receiving end of the vote."

 **End Confessional**

* * *

 **Confessional**

"Urgh!" Sully said, clutching his stomach, "Someone put me out of my damn misery already!" The boy turned around and promptly vomited into the toilet behind him.

 **End Confessional**

* * *

 **Confessional**

Chadwick sighed, his arms crossed, "If only he would let me help him…"

 **End Confessional**

* * *

With his strength, Adam successfully pulled up three rocks, his team cheering his feat, while Sully offered a weak fist pump into the air while writhing on the platform. Pax came back up, with only one rock, noting to himself that these rocks were no joke, and seemed to be getting heavier the further they went.

This claim of his was proven true when Violet then broke the surface once more with one rock, seemingly breathless, "What's wrong?" Kai asked, "These rocks are getting heavier!" Violet said.

"DID I FORGET TO MENTION THAT THE ROCKS GET HEAVIER THE MORE YOU GET CLOSER TO THE BOAT? MY BAAAAAD!" Chris said through a megaphone in his hand. Violet simply narrowed her eyes in annoyance.

* * *

 **Confessional**

"I despise that man." Violet said simply **.**

 **End Confessional**

* * *

Both Pax and Adam breached the water with one rock, the latter helping the former, "Damn," Pax said, arching his back slightly, "She's right, these are getting heavier."

"That means we gotta pick it up before they get there's." Adam persisted as he dove back down, Amaryllis breaching the surface with no rock, as breathless as Violet.

"Dog gonnit!" Amaryllis screeched, "Them rocks are heavy!"

"GOT THAT RIGHT! BUT THAT NEVER STOPPED US!" A voice yelled. The Marlins looked over to see that the voice belonged to Chadwick, who had just breached the surface with the final rock, carrying it together alongside Violet and Marisa, their boat floating to the surface. Noticing this, Adam, Pax, and Amaryllis dove madly into the water, noticing that only two rocks remained in their own boat. Adam grabbed one, confident he could handle it on his own, while Pax and Amaryllis grabbed the other. Adam succeeded in taking his, but Pax and Amaryllis struggled. On the other side, the Rhinos' boat just broke air, bobbing gently in the water.

"Come on!" Kyle exclaimed as his teammates boarded the boat, but as soon as they did that, the boat began to sink once more, "Abandon ship!" Kyle said as his teammates got back on the platform, the boat returning to the surface.

"Only a couple of us can get on to empty the water!" Kai said as he, Roxanne, and Emily boarded the boat, taking their buckets, "I'll plug the holes, you two scoop the water."

They did as they were told, as Adam dove back down to the struggling Pax and Amaryllis, grabbing the rock and swimming to the surface. As all three broke the surface, Pax and Amaryllis coughed violently, having been under for so long. Their boat came up from the bottom of the lake as well. Taking note of the other team, they sent in Yvette, Brittany, and Jason to scoop out the water.

Both teams worked furiously to empty the excess water from their boats. The Marlins employed a strategy where all three would continue to scoop water out as the rest rowed to shore, while the Rhinos employed one where one would plug the holes while the other two scooped out water. Needless to say, this worked better for the Rhinos, who were able to successfully empty out enough water for everyone to board the boat, the remaining five of them with their oars ready to row.

"Let's do this, baby!" Roxanne yelled, more enthusiastically this time, as they began their row. A few moments later, the Marlins deemed their boat safe enough for everyone to get on, their oars at the ready as well. They began their row as well, Sully the last to get in, being dragged on by Adam. However, they were having more problems, as water began to fill more rapidly than in the Rhinos' boat.

"You guys have to scoop faster, we're retaining too much water!" Shin ordered as he continued to row, the three doing their best. The Rhinos were about 50 yards from shore, while the Marlins were still about 80 yards away. Things seemed to be looking up for them. That is until Chris decided that he was getting bored.

"Wow, they're doing really well," Chris said of the Rhinos, looking through binoculars, "Makes me proud."

"You're going to do something deadly, aren't you…" Chef said.

"You know me so well, Chef." Chris said, flashing a smile before taking out a remote and pressing a button.

The water suddenly shook violently, as water spouted up suddenly from the lake floor around the Rhinos' boat. Roxanne lost her footing and fell into the water!

"What the Hell?!" Kai said.

"MINES?! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US, CHRIS?!" Emily yelled, Chris simply responding by laughing and laughing.

"Never mind it!" Chadwick said, "We got to push through and win this!"

"Right! Come on, Roxanne! We can-" Cynthia suddenly stopped dead in her tracks when she realized that Roxanne was no longer next to her, "Guys, where's Roxanne?"

"She right the-" Kai began, before noticing himself that she was gone. The team stopped rowing before noticing bubbles coming up from underneath the water near their boat.

"Oh crap! Someone help her! She can't swim good!" Cynthia said, right before someone blurred past her and jumped into the water, which turned out to be Kyle. The Extroverted Nerd used all of his strength to swim deeper into the lake, finding Roxanne, who was struggling to reach the surface. Reaching out his hand to her, he grabbed her by the wrist and swiftly pulled her to the surface and into their boat.

"Chadwick!" Kyle said, "Take Roxanne's place, everyone else, full speed ahead as fast as you can!" Chadwick did as told for once and grabbed the bucket, and as Kyle went to perform CPR on Roxanne, she suddenly spat up water and began coughing, "Hey hey! You're good! You're fine!" Kyle said, reassuring Roxanne's safety, who was just hyperventilating.

Meanwhile, the Marlins had made up significant ground from the Rhinos' debacle, "Why did they stop?" Adam asked.

"Who cares? We might still have a shot!" Marisa said, as they closed the gap between them and the Rhinos, now only 55 yards from the shore. As both teams began rowing once more, they were neck and neck.

Until…another mine went off, this one right in front of the Marlins' boat! The resulting explosion caused Sully to finally begin heaving over the side of the boat.

"Keep it steady! We're still in this!" Shin said, his team pushing through the explosion. Even more mines then began to go off, turning the lake into something reminiscent of a high seas naval battle! The boats began to rock furiously, the mines shaking the water and turning it into what seemed like a raging river! Nevertheless, both teams pushed on. The Marlins still significantly behind by about 7 yards due to more water problems, while the Rhinos began to have their own problem after Roxanne was taken out of commission.

Both teams inched closer and closer to the shore, yard by yard, they were almost neck and neck!

Until one team hit the shore a mere four seconds before the other. They stumbled over each other to get out of the boat and cross the finish line designated next to Chris! The other team then made it to shore, themselves stumbling all over the place to reach the finish.

It was close!

It was going to be a photo finish!

"And the winner is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…THE RHINOS! THE RAGING RHINOS WIN INVINCIBILITY!"

The Rhinos cheered crazily, safe from consecutive trips to the campfire ceremony. They all high fived each other in excitement, Roxanne finally being laid down on the sand by Kyle, as she continued to cough up water. Just then, the Marlins finally crossed the finish line, disappointed in their performance, all the while Sully was being carried over Adam's shoulder, puking his guts out.

"Medical!" Chris said, "We need medical for Iain and Roxanne!" Chris waved for medical personnel.

"Wait, who's Iain?" Adam asked.

"That would be me…" Sully said weakily, raising his hand just as so.

"I thought your name was Sully." Adam said.

"Eh, Iain, Sully, whatever, man. Same difference…" He said painfully.

"Wait, you actually have medical to CARE for our well-being?" Emily asked incredulously, as Violet nodded in agreement.

"I was told if I put people in grave danger, I better have top-of-the-line medical assistance! Do you know how much of a blow that was to my haircare budget?" Chris asked, arms splayed in exasperation, while the contestants just glared at him, annoyed that he would be so insensitive to Roxanne and Iain's suffering. A few moments later (and thanks to the magical technique of editing), both teams were assembled together near the finish line, sans Roxanne and Iain, who were being looked at nearby in the medical tent.

"Rhinos, congratulations! Way to improve on your last performance with a huge win! No campfire ceremony, and no voting someone off! And, as a reward…"

Chris dug into his pocket and pull out a key, tossing it to the Rhinos towards no one in particular, which was caught by Kai, "That key is for a gated area about half a mile from the main campgrounds. Whatever you find there is free to use by you up until the next challenge."

The Rhinos clapped in excitement at what they might find, while Chris turned to the Marlins with some less-than-fortunate news, "Marlins, you know what this means. Tonight, you vote off a fellow camper. I can tell it's going to be a good one. I'll see you guys later. Head on back to camp."

The teams departed the area, while Roxanne and Sully remained to be monitored by the staff. Roxanne seemed to be getting better, taking deep breaths without difficulty, and being told by the doctors to take it easy for a day or two before being let go to rejoin her team.

Sully, however, was not so lucky. He was currently puking his intestines (metaphorically, of course) into a bucket by his gurney, doctors monitoring his vitals.

* * *

 **Confessional**

"Why did this have to happen now? This could cost me the entire game!" Sully said.

 **End Confessional**

* * *

 **Unknown Building; Five Miles from Main Campgrounds**

The Rhinos were making their way towards the gated area Chris told them to go to, where they found a building of brown oak wood, a fence enclosed inside of it. Using the key he was given, Kai opened it up to find, before them, a completely private, mine-free pool flanked by lawn chairs and floatable pool toys for enjoyment. They cheered before jumping in one by one, some more excited than others, most notably Roxanne, who chose to simply sit by the shallow end and hang her feet.

"Hey, you alright?" Kyle said, still in his bathing suit, as he sat down next to Roxanne.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Roxanne said, stroking her feet gently through the pool water.

"You don't look fine." Kyle said. Roxanne just pursed her lips and began talking, "I don't know, it's just I always feel like I'm strong and all, yet I can't even swim good. I almost drowned."

"Key word being 'almost'." Kyle emphasized, with Roxanne just smiling, "Thanks by the way, never got around to saying that."

"No problem. Any good person would have done the same." Kyle said, waving his hand like it was no big deal what he did. The two shared a gaze before they were suddenly doused head to toe by flying water! Looking up, they saw it was Kai and Elliot, who had challenged each other to a cannonball match, "I totally won!" Eliot said.

"No way, man! It was me, all me!" Kai said, showing off.

"You're both wrong!" Kyle said, before standing up and backing up, "It's me! You might want to protect yourself." Kyle whispered that last part to Roxanne before breaking into a dead sprint and jumping into the pool, creating a large splash that lightly hit Roxanne, who simply laughed and put her hands up to protect herself to little avail.

* * *

 **Confessional**

"You know, these guys are alright!" Roxanne laughed, "Plus, it wouldn't hurt to make a couple of allies, seeing as how Cynthia and I need it."

 **End Confessional**

* * *

 **Raging Rhinos Cabin; Girls' Side**

Violet had elected to stay back and change out of her bathing suit before going ahead to the poolhouse with her team. She had enough of the water for one day, and just desired to relax in regular clothing. Just as she was about to leave, a voice startled her.

"Hell of a challenge, huh?" A voice said, making the Braniac jump before she turned to see Shin in the door way, leaning on the frame.

"Don't you ever know how to greet someone other than by scaring the crap out of them?" Violet asked, a bit cross.

"Eh, I enjoy giving people a good scare once in a while. Keeps them on their toes, you know?" Shin said, chuckling, "Anyway, I came to talk about our little agreement this morning."

"Yeah, and since you guys are up for elimination, I'd say you have a plan?" Violet asked, leaning her right arm on a cabinet.

"Indeed, I just have to convince enough people to vote off our weakest link. It's as simple as that. The weak have no place in this game." Shin said, to which Violet responded, "I'm thinking you're talking about Sully? That kid was puking his brains out for basically the whole challenge."

"Actually, I was thinking about someone else instead. I mean, you would think that the logical reason would be to vote him out, but honestly, he got sick, everyone gets sick now and then. Yesterday, he proved himself considerably well. Nah, I'm looking at someone else in mind. Someone you don't have to worry about." Shin said confidently, "All you have to worry about is your team."

"I'm guessing you want me to act as an insider on my team?" Violet asked, a smile on her face.

"Precisely. You catch on quick, my dear." Shin said.

"What's in it for me, though?" Violet asked.

"How about a trip to the finale? Does that suffice?" Shin said, "I think it does," Violet said.

"Good. Now, let me work my magic tonight, and we'll plan it all out from there." Shin said, and Violet could not help but keep on smiling.

* * *

 **Poolhouse**

Back at the pool, Kai was lounging around on his chair, watching the others, deciding that he himself needed a break. He was safe from elimination, was having a great time, and seemed to be on top of the world.

"What is it with you?" A voice said to Kai from behind him. He did not even have to look behind him to know who it was, "Just trying to live life to the fullest," he said, leaning back on his lawn chair and looking behind him, smirking at Brittany, who was leaning on the fence.

"I mean, you've been eyeing me up since we got here." Brittany said.

"I don't know, maybe I got a thing for girls like you." Kai said, "Oh yeah, what do you mean 'girls like me?'"

"I don't know, why don't you try and decipher it for yourself?" Kai said, before leaning back on his chai and turning back around.

* * *

 **Confessional**

"That kid confuses me. Yet, is it me, or is Kai really cute?" Brittany asks as she blushes madly, "Yep, it's just me."

 **End Confessional**

* * *

 **Mighty Marlins Cabin; Guys Side**

Back at camp, it was close to dusk, and the Marlins were now scrambling to see who would be voted off later in the night. The team was split up into various groups. One such was Shin, Yvette, Adam, and Sully, with Adam comforting Sully as he continued to puke.

"You gonna be alright, man?" Adam asked, still concerned.

"Yeah, it'll pass," Sully said, "Thanks for your concern."

"No problem, it's what friends are for." Adam said.

"While that is sweet and all," Shin interrupted, "We need to think about what's going to happen in just a few short hours, guys."

"D-Don't remind me. I'm nervous." Yvette admitted.

"Why? You haven't done anything wrong." Adam pointed out, to which Yvette looked down and began scratching her arm, "I just…I just feel like I'm useless, you know? I mean, I didn't do that good in today's challenge a-a-and…I'm usually not that strong, and I just…I don't know…"

Shin noticed how the psychology of the situation had shifted. They had gone from comforting Sully, to comforting Yvette. Adam patted her on the knee and reassured her that her work in the first challenge would assure her safety, to which Yvette thanked him for his kindness, but how she did not think it was enough. He saw his opportunity to swing three votes.

"Listen," Shin said, "As long as I'm around, I won't let anything happen to you, and you can count on that. Believe me, we'll all make sure you won't go home tonight, right guys?" Shin asked to the two boys, Adam nodding and Sully offering a thumbs-up. Yvette almost teared up, "Thanks you guys."

"No problem. In all seriousness, who do you guys think we should go for?" Adam asked.

"To be honest, I'm thinking Pax. I mean, that guy volunteered to go for the rocks that held the boat down and he struggled with it. Don't get me wrong, the guy is a good kid and all, but if we are going to be successful going forward, I don't think it is in our best interest to keep Pax around." Shin justified, to which everyone listened.

"I think I see where you are coming from," Adam agreed, "When I took over for Sully, Pax was really struggling. He barely pulled up one rock before I came in."

"Right?" Shin said.

"What about me?" Sully said, prompting the other three to stick their heads up as well, "W-What about you?" Yvette asked.

"I'm bound to get some votes tonight, too. I mean, sick or not, I wimped out of the challenge." Sully admitted as well, to which Adam spoke up, "But you have a legitimate excuse." He protested, to which the boy held a hand up, "That never stopped LeShawna from convincing everyone to vote Trent out based on a misunderstanding when he was tricked by Heather."

The other three thought about that, and they could not argue with it. If this were true, they need to be hope that no more than four people voted for Iain.

* * *

 **Confessional**

"Crap," Shin said, "I have a good feeling that not everyone else is heartless and won't vote for Iain, but I just have to hope I'm not wrong. I hate it when I'm wrong, but I'll hate it even more this time around."

 **End Confessional**

* * *

 **Women's Bathroom**

In the bathrooms, Marisa and Amaryllis were washing up, as well as discussing plans for the Bonfire Ceremony, "Listen, I think Brittany should go." Marisa said, with Amaryllis arching an eyebrow.

"To be honest, I was planning on chucking Sully from the game," Amaryllis said, "I like the little rascal and all, but he lagged a lot in the challenge."

"True, but Brittany was the one who suggested we take the buckets instead of plugging up the holes. You watched how are boat started sinking almost after that mine exploded in front of us. We were barely able to salvage it. Plus, I think Sully would be a better asset for us than Brittany."

Amaryllis took some time to think it over. It was true about what Marisa said, but she had a thought that the Pop Star was doing it because of the argument the two had before the challenge started. She would have to do some serious thinking.

"I gots to think about this 'un," Amaryllis said, "Just be reassured that as long as you don't vote for me, I won't vote for you."

"Sounds like a deal to me," Marisa nodded.

* * *

 **Confessional**

"Darnit! What am I gonna do? I've caught myself between a bull and a barn wall! Or…is it a stone and a bark tree? Or is it-"

The feed cut out before Amaryllis could continue.

 **End Confessional**

* * *

 **Mess Hall**

By the Mess Hall, Pax, Brittany, and Jason were sitting on the steps. Like the other two groups, they were contemplating their options for tonight. And much like Marisa, Brittany wanted someone specific gone.

"Ugh!" Brittany scoffed, "I can't stand that Marisa girl! She's so bossy!"

"Listen," Jason said, trying to calm her down, "I know your upset about that argument, but I think we need to focus on someone we really need to vote off."

"Why not her? I think she's given me a well enough reason." Brittany said.

"I think Jason means someone who actually messed up today." Pax said.

Pax and Jason looked at each other, and knew that they were thinking of the same person, "You're talking about Sully, right? Or Iain, whatever his name is?" Jason asked, which Pax nodded to.

"Oh yeah, forgot about him for a second," Brittany said.

"He bowed out after only one rock, one that wasn't even heavy." Pax said.

"Right. I mean, I feel bad and all that he got sick, but it nearly cost us. Brittany, I know you dislike Marisa and all, but you have to agree with us that there is a bigger issue here." Jason said as he turned to Brittany, who put her hand on her chin. Sure, she hated Marisa, but she did provide a good physical game when she needed to, especially today. Sully, however, did not. His constant vomiting had made him a liability.

"You guys might be right." Brittany admitted.

* * *

 **Confessional**

"I mean," Brittany started, "Sully is a nice guy and all, but Jason and Pax do make a point. Man, I hate conflict with good people. Not so much with bad people, though. I'm talking to you, Marisa!" She said that last part pointing at the camera.

 **End Confessional**

* * *

 **Bonfire Area**

Nightfall, which meant that it was time for yet another Bonfire Ceremony. The Marlins were sitting in the same spots where the Rhinos previously were, where they had just eliminated one of their own. Knowing that they were about to do the same made them nervous. Unfortunately, this also exacerbated Sully's medical condition, as he kept himself hunched over a bucket. Chris then walked in, a tray of marshmallows in his hand.

"Marlins, welcome to your first Bonfire Ceremony. By now, you should know the drill. There are 8 marshmallows on this plate, and 9 of you. The camper who does not receive one will be asked to board the Boat of Losers and leave Camp Marikawa for good!"

The Marlins gripped their stumps even more, their nervousness reaching its peak.

"The first to receive a marshmallow is…Amaryllis!"

"Darn right!" Amaryllis exclaimed before going up to claim her sweet prize of safety.

…

"Yvette!"

The albino photographer slowly got up to receive her marshmallow, thankful for another day to stay.

…

"Marisa!"

Marisa smirked before going up to get her symbol of safety, standing next to Amaryllis.

…

"Adam!"

"WOOO!" Adam said, dancing his way up to Chris before snatching his sweet from the plate.

…

"Jason!"

"Nice!" He said before claiming his marshmallow.

…

"Shin!"

The researcher smirked as he got up and received his marshmallow, standing by Yvette, who mouthed "Way to go," to Shin. Chris narrowed his eyes to the remaining three: Sully, Brittany, and Pax, "The three of you racked up at least two votes, yet only two of you narrowly managed to save your skin for tonight! And one of those three…

...

...

...

…is Brittany!"

"Phew! Too close!" The girl said, wiping her forehead with her arm before getting her marshmallow, Marisa a bit bummed she didn't get her way. Chris continued to narrow his eyes at the two remaining contestants,

"Iain, or Sully, whatever you want to be called, and Pax," Chris said, holding up the last marshmallow, "This is the last marshmallow of tonight's ceremony. Both of you are the final two for very obvious reasons. Pax: you failed to be able to handle the first part of the challenge. And Iain, you bowed out after the first part, at the very least Pax helped out with that."

"Screw you, McLean." Iain said, before vomiting once more.

"Nevertheless, there can only be one of you that will see tomorrow in this competition," Chris said, about to throw the marshmallow to the last contestant, "The last marshmallow of the evening goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Iain!" Chris finished, throwing the last marshmallow to the sick boy, who simply let it sail over his head, too lazy and weak to bother to catch it. Pax, meanwhile, just hung his head in disappointment, "Never thought I'd be out this quick."

"Well, it's happening. Time to board the Boat of Losers, man." Chris said, to which Pax obliged by, getting up and taking the walk down the Dock of Shame, taking a backseat on the Boat of Losers as the engine roared to life. Chef drove the boat out of view of the camp and Pax's fellow teammates, all of them waving goodbye to their now-former teammate.

"That's two down, and only sixteen more to go! What will out next challenge hold for the contestants? What do these alliances being formed hold for the future? And who will be the next to be sent home? Tune in next time, right here, on...

Total...

Drama...

Back to Camp!

* * *

 **Somewhere in the Woods**

Sully was used to this by now. Whenever he would have one of his "episodes," he would usually sleep outside, far away from anyone he would disturb with his condition. He had learned in the past that this was the best thing to do. It took some convincing for his team, but they finally relented and let him do his own thing in order to let the others sleep. So here he was, curled up in his blanket and pillow underneath a tree to avoid rain should it unfortunately come. However, as he slept, he heard something brush a bush near him.

Sitting up, he saw nothing except one of the nearby leaves of the weeds rustling. Noting that it was nothing, he went to go back to sleep, but he noticed something at his side. A Styrofoam cup with what appeared to be a dark liquid. Noting the steam, Sully saw that it was piping hot. Bringing it to his lips, Sully tasted it, smacking his lips around to find out that it was tea. He looked down to see what appeared to be a note next to where the cup was placed. He found it nice that one of his teammates would do this for him. Maybe, for the first time in a long time, he had true friends.

Until he actually started to read the card.

 _For your troubles._

 _Your brother, now and always,_

 _\- Chadwick._

Underneath his baby brother's name was the symbol that was emblazoned on Sully's coat. He looked at it in disgust before crumpling up the note and throwing it haphazardly, along with the tea. He would rather suffer before taking anything from someone he could not believe he would call his brother.

And nearby, a single tear fell from the eye of a certain redheaded baby brother.

* * *

 **Next time on Total Drama...**

 **...**

 **The search for the Double Trouble Pass is on!**

 _Several campers were shown searching for the Pass, one of them finding a clue to its true hidden location._

 _"Haha, gotcha!" They said, a smile on their face and a glean in their eye_.

 **Violet puts her position of power to good use!**

 _"Listen, I can assure you that what I can provide you with is nothing short of tantamount for your survival in this game." Violet bargained._

 _"Alright then, humor me." The camper she was speaking to said, eager to hear about her plan._

 **While Shin works some magic of his own!**

 _"As long as you follow me, I promise that nobody will be able to hurt you, got it?" Shin asked to a certain camper._

 _"Ok..." They replied back._

 **A rivalry between two brothers begins gaining ground!**

 _"You think you can absolve yourself of what you did?! You are dead wrong, you son of a bitch!" Iain said, storming away in a huff, making sure that no one was around. Chadwick was left alone, and remained frozen in place as someone he used to call his brother walked off._

 **And the challenge tests the breaking points of the campers!**

 _Several campers were shown sweating and running out of breath as the challenge's difficulty began to consume them._

 _"Everyone's beginning to finally see how far they can push themselves!" Chris said as he oversaw the scene._

 **All this and more, on the next episode of...**

 **Total...**

 **Drama...**

 **Back to Camp!**

* * *

 ** _Votes_**

 _ **Shin: Pax**_

 _ **Yvette: Pax**_

 _ **Pax: Iain**_

 _ **Marisa: Brittany**_

 _ **Adam: Pax**_

 _ **Amaryllis: Brittany**_

 _ **Iain: Pax**_

 _ **Brittany: Iain**_

 _ **Jason: Iain**_

 _ **Final Results**_

 _ **Pax: 4**_

 _ **Iain: 3**_

 _ **Brittany: 2**_

* * *

 _Campers Remaining:_

 _Mighty Marlins: Shin, Yvette, Marisa, Adam, Amaryllis, Iain, Brittany, Jason_

 _Raging Rhinos: Chadwick, Roxanne, Kyle, Emily, Kai, Violet, Elliot, Cynthia_

 _Eliminated: Sereina, Pax_

* * *

 ** _Talk about a roller coaster of events, huh? With that, this concludes the latest episode of Total Drama: Back to Camp! I hope things are moving along smoothly for you guys! It was strange taking almost three weeks to update, seeing as how the last two chapter were fairly quick to do, but hey, this chapter is a hell of a lot more detailed than the others, at three thousand more words, so that's a plus!_  
**

 ** _And Pax is the next victim of a cruel, cruel game! Like I said before, I hate having to eliminate such amazing contestants, but it has to be someone, right? I would like to thank Pax's author for the submission! And like always, shoot me a review telling me how I did on this chapter! Constructive criticism is always welcome!_**

 ** _And with that, I bid you wonderful peoples farewell, and see you in the next episode!_**

 ** _This is TheAllTimeGreatest signing off!_**


End file.
